Falling
by CookieMonster599
Summary: Life wasn't great. She barely had any friends, her sister was dating the guy she had a crush on. She had nightmares often. And she kept feeling like she was being watched. My First Fanfiction. Random, crappy, and cheesy summary. Multiple Pairings. :P
1. My Life

**Notes:**

**Holy cow my first fanfic. :D So yeah. I assumed this was pretty long. It's not at all. It was about four pages on word so. Sorry for reuploading it so many times.**

**I'm not sure how to work this site. :D  
**

**Originally this was a Vocaloid and OC story. But I made it all Vocaloids. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vocaloid (sadly) or Cheese Whiz, Beefaroni, or MooTube. (Well I did buy a MooTube shirt but still)**

**Please enjoy! And please point out any grammatical or spelling errors. Thankx :3 Oh and Kagamine on my spell check changed to Quagmire. XD Haha.  
**

* * *

Chapter One - My Life

* * *

I was out of breath, my vision fogged. I didn't know where I was going, but I continued to run. Run from the dogs, the gunfire, and the death that would await me in this steel prison. I couldn't stay here, even if I deserved to be locked away. I'd go insane.

My steps began to wobble, legs collapsing. I couldn't go for much longer. The footsteps were getting closer, so I had to proceed. There was no other choice, atleast not in my mind. I began to stumble, eventually tripping face first into the grass. Luckily catching myself. For a moment I stayed there panting, my legs aching from this and the previous fall. They were bleeding, shards of glass protruding from them, and completely covered in dirt and rumble. That's probably why I felt so faint. I was loosing too much blood.

Gazing up I realized I had tumbled just before a large steel fence. If I hadn't fallen I wouldn't have noticed the barricade, thus running into it. Which would've injured me more. This barrier was my only chance.

Everything seemed to be closing in on me. My ears throbbed from the abundance of yelling, barking, sirens, and gunfire. But my determination increased. Narrowing my eyes I grasped the steel, hauling myself onto it. With the last of my strength I began to clamber up the fence. Each movement was a struggle. But nothing else mattered now. All I could do was focus on my objective. Escaping.

Almost arriving at the top, I realized the barbed wire wrapping around it. Hesitating, I almost decided to turn around, To give myself up. But I couldn't, not now. Continuing to climb, my feet reached the very top leaving my hands airborne. Attempting not to touch the wire I stretched my arms over. The wire scratched and tore at them. I didn't mind too much they didn't hurt as badly as I thought, So I wasn't worried about them since I already had glass sticking out of my arms and legs. Resting my hands on the other side of the barricade, I realized that I wasn't sure how I'd pull the rest of my body. I guess the best way would be to just throw myself over, I'd probably end up falling onto the pavement below. The height was enough to break my neck, easily. But I'd rather die then be trapped here.

To prepare myself I took a few deep breaths. I felt like gagging when I thought of falling to my death. Death never truly crossed my mind until now. When I was sure I'd die from blood loss or a fall. Or from the gunshots being fired at me. Thankfully these idiots couldn't hit an elephant that was right infront of their eyes. I began to count.

3…. Breathe.

2…Breathe.

1….Breathe.

0.

I shoved myself over the wire. It ripped at my lower body, causing my wounds to expand.

How could there be anymore blood left in my body to ooze out? I realized then that I was falling. Plummeting to the cement below. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. I was only moments from colliding with the ground.

My thoughts became peaceful for some reason. Was I happy to be ending my life? Glancing upwards I saw those eyes. The eyes I loved, that always brought me peace. Burning a beautiful crimson. His eyes and face watching calmly, no reaction to me falling. Then he began to open his mouth.

"Rin"

Startled, I awoke with a start. Sweat dripping down my face. My eyes felt completely blood shot.

"Rin!"

I craned my neck to face my friend, Neru. She looked totally freaked, and repeated my name once more. Her arms flailing through the air. I didn't really get it, probably from me having such a messed up dream. I almost freakin' died!

Still glancing at Neru. I ran my fingers through my disgustingly sweaty hair. Sick, now I'll have to have a shower tonight. I seriously hated showers.

"Kagamine!" A stern voice screeched from above me.

"Holy Shi…" I yelped. Jolting back then staring up, I saw my teacher. An old, creepy lady who wore her hair up in a tight bun and freaked at every little thing. She got insanely pissed when someone fell asleep in her class. I mean, could you really blame them? God, I hate Social Studies.

"You know how I feel about sleeping in my class, Kagamine!" The old hag bitterly said.

I'll call her old hag from now on, it's such a lovely nickname, and it completely suits her!

"But since I'm in a sharing mood today why don't you tell us your little dream?" She smirked.

What the crap? Oh, the old hag probably realizes that I'm drenched in sweat. She thinks it was sexual, eh? Well it was really like my death scene. God that was freaky. The best part was that man with the red eyes; his eyes were gorgeous, yet scary. Albino pupils are kinda weird you know.

I began to zone out for a bit, until the old hag slapped my desk with her ruler. Which created a pretty load bang.

"We're waiting!"

I looked around me; most of the class was eagerly waiting. Neru was aswell, damn her.

And that stupid teal haired, twin tailed, bimbo was sitting behind me all smirky. What, they want to hear some sexual fantasy of mine? Uhuh.

"Well, I was in a motel." I started; the class began to giggle, stupid people. "And then I realized I'd forgotten my 'MooTube' shirt. So I began to leave the motel and standing before me was the most amazing, gorgeous thing I'd ever seen in my life."

Neru looked shocked. Probably thinking something dirty like the rest of the class. The old hag also looked amused.

"Yes, standing before me was the king of all kings, the greatest force in the world. Albino Llama! And his pack of ferocious llama servants. They were there to take back the world that was once theirs. And he wanted me to rule with him, because I knew humans better than them. Even after all their research they still couldn't understand the purpose of microwavable beefaroni. And I couldn't agree more. But I wasn't about to tell them that and ruin my chances of being the llama goddess." I stopped blabbing when I looked at all the horrified faces in my class. Haha! I can improvise so well! The old hag looked annoyed.

"Well then that's one very interesting dream, Kagamine. I'll be going back to my lesson now." She uttered. An irritated look plastered on her face.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted…." She began then was cut off by the ringing of the bell.

As all those cliché things say, 'Saved by the bell.' Thank God for it being the end of school bell!

Everyone began to rush out of the class, before the old hag could do anything to stop them. I opened up my bag. It was a light brown colour decorated with pins from various movies, animes and books. It made it more interesting then just a plain bag, I had personality. Just like cheese whiz. Except that stuff tastes like crap. Anyway, my sister made me decorate; she also put beads and jewels on it. But I ripped them off; I'm not a girly-girl, that kind of stuff is disgusting. Stacking one book on top of the other, they were colour coated by subject, I shoved them into my bag. Then threw the strap over my shoulder. Saying goodbye to Neru. Who smiled and told me we should eat lunch together again. I grinned and agreed, shuffling out of the classroom thereafter.

* * *

I slammed my locker and clamped the lock onto it. Thus turning around and bumping into another student. Who was a hell of a lot taller then me. So I'm guessing their a senior. But then again, I'm pretty short. Grumbling I looked up ready to get hollered at.

But I was met with a familiar smile. And my cheeks began to burn. I couldn't help but look down. It was embarrassing, even talking to him. I'm such a wimp at this kind of thing.

"Hey Rin! What's up? Nice bumping into you." He ended laughing.

He was so cute. And his eyes were so gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as the man in my dream. Well, it was a nightmare really. I guess I have a thing for eyes.

"Yeah, my bad about bumping into you. Well nothing really, just finished school. Haha." I ended cheesily, scratching my head, not sure what to say.

"Oh, well really? I'd never have thought that school would end for you at this time. The same time as me, and the rest of the students." He ended sarcasticly smirking. Then chuckled. I laughed as well. I really am an idiot around him.

"Well Rin, I'm looking for your sister. Have you seen her around?"

My smiled dropped at that. He was looking for my sister.

Well they are dating after all. So why wouldn't he want to see his girlfriend?

I was a creeper to like my sister's boyfriend but I couldn't help it. He was really popular with all the girls, obviously; with his amazing looks. My sister was popular with the guys. I was just.. unpopular.. with everything. Well guys like long haired, big hipped and big boobed girls. Which is the exact opposite of me. And girls want friends to be cute and help them shop and talk about boys. Which wasn't me either. I think I fail at life.

"Well sorry about the trouble, and bumping into you. I better go find her. See ya Rin!" He grinned, and started to walk off, waving as he left.

I stayed there and watched him leave. A pink still tinting my cheeks. His hair looked so soft. I really wish I could touch it, to touch his beautiful hair… I smiled, tightly grasping my bag. That bright teal hair that matched his lovely eyes.

* * *

**Notes:**

**So I hoped you liked my first fanfic. And my first chapter to this story. (Insert cheesey title here) I didn't know what to name it. D: **

**Ok so the guy that Rin likes... who knew it was Mikuo! XD I bet a lot of you guessed Len or some other dudes. Please tell me who you thought it was. :D **

**I'd be so happy to hear that you guys thought it was someone else! Means my writing is okay.**

**Please Review, rate, comment. :P Constructive Critism always helps. And if you bash me for this.. then sorry for writing such a shit story. :O I hope the rating doesn't change to mature. O_O Blood guts and gore! Yay! And some sexual stuff. O_O Oh my!**

**Beginning is pretty intense.. Or it was in my mind. :P P.S.. Len will pop up soon enough. Haha. :D Nerdy Len would be awesome. Teehee.**

**Oh and who do you think Rin's sister is? Eh, eh?**

**Miku is the bitch in this story. SORRY! And also sorry for rambling so much. You rock if your reading this!  
**

**Review, rate, comment. :) Cookies forever who does! And cookies for the peoples who read it aswell! YAY!  
**


	2. Everything Is Falling Apart

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, or the song Miracle by Paramore. **

**Finished chapter two. Awesome! :D Hope you enjoy. I'm still setting up the plot, and I'm pretty worried about writing the next chapter and on. **

**Thanks so much for faving my stuff! And for the reviews! It really makes my day!**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Everything Is Falling Apart  
**

* * *

"Hey Rin you wanna go shopping after school?" Neru asked me as I finished up my lunch, throwing all the garbage into my lunch bag. Neru and Teto, my friends, were still eating. I eat pretty fast, but food is so delicious, how can you help it! Girls are always so worried about looking like a fatty infront of other people. I don't get them but whatever.

"Oh sorry I've got singing lessons today! We'll all have to go shopping some other time. You two should shop together today." I answer, feeling bad. But I hate shopping, like showers and a certain teal haired girl. Thankfully I have music lessons today; it's the best day of my week. I wish I had lessons everyday, not just one.

"Oh that's fine, if you have lessons then we'll just go some other day." Teto said smiling, she was such a kind girl. Neru agreed as she slipped more food into her mouth and began to text again. She really loved to text, that's all she did in her spare time. Sometimes it was really hard to talk to Neru, but Teto was insanely girly. So it was hard to relate to either of them, but they're great people, and my only friends. So I love them for it.

"The bells going to ring soon!" Teto whined, checking her pink watch.

Aww man, I mentally cried. I hate when lunch ends! The bell rang after that thought.

Oh Teto, really? You said soon, not now! We all sighed then jumped up and grabbed our bags, heading for the school door and throwing out our trash in the nearest can. Joining the big cluster of the hallways, I headed for my next class, Math.

* * *

I was patiently waiting outside.

"When is she planning to open the door?" I muttered.

Knocking on it once again, I crossed my arms and pouted. Movement could be heard from inside the room and I was wondering what was taking her so long. Well except when the door slammed into my face and my singing teacher stepped out. She looked confused, then turned in my direction. Worry plastered on her face and she rushed over.

"Rinny, are you ok?" She gasped.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine." I said rubbing my head.

"Well then shall we start?" She excitedly stated.

I smiled and agreed. She was my favourite person in the world, well besides Mikuo.

My teacher was gorgeous, with a curvy body; nice legs, brown eyes, and she could pull off her short brown hair so well. I'm sure lots of the male students wanted to sleep with her. Sickos, she would never do that with any student though.

"Hey Meiko, I've been practicing a lot with my guitar. Singing and playing at the same time is so hard!"

She laughed, "Well it gets easier once you practice lots. You don't even have to think about it. So what do you want to practice on today?"

"Um, I wanted to play 'Miracle' it's by one of my favourite bands. So I had to learn it, it's a great song." I stated beaming.

I loved being in Meiko's company. She was my best friend, even if she was a teacher.

Laughing she replied, "Sounds good! Do you have the sheet music for it?"

"Of course!" I began shuffling through my bag and pulled out a couple pages of wrinkled paper. Great, well I hope I'll still be able to read this.

"So Rin, do you want me to play as you sing, or vice-versa, or do you want to do both?"

Meiko asked me interested.

Confidently smiling I replied, "I think, I'll try both today."

* * *

"Oh shoot!" I yelled angrily, I've messed up so many times.

"Just focus Rin, and don't get angry about nothing. You'll be able to do it soon." Meiko stated reassuringly.

I began to play again focusing as hard as I could on the sheets infront of me.

Then I began to sing, letting my voice fill the room.

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

* * *

"Thanks guys!" I smirked, turning away pissed and walking up the steps. Those assholes, telling me to go find another chick. Guys like that are such dumbasses, I didn't have time for every idiot telling me I should find another girlfriend. Lily was my girl, and I loved her, I knew she was popular with the guys. But I didn't expect so many horney bastards getting pissy at me. Whatever, they're just the druggys that'll die from AIDS at 19. Suckers.

I snickered and continued to walk up the schools steps. Lily asked me to pick up Rin from her singing lessons today. It was over about this time, but maybe I'll catch her singing. Lily always boasts about how her family has amazing singing voices.

Stopping at the second to last level I opened up the door and marched into the hallway. Looking for the correct room wasn't going to be easy. Or so I assumed until my ears overflowed with a beautiful sound, the voice sounded like an angel's.

"I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive."

I began to follow the voice, stopping at a room that was halfway open.

Rin was singing and playing on her guitar. She sounded amazing, she really was talented.

"So I'm gonna start over tonight. Beginning with you an I."

I smiled listening to her voice; it was beautiful, and brought me peace, even if the song was fast paced.

"When this memory fades. I'm gonna make sure it's replaced, with chances taken, hope embraced. And have I told you? I'm not going, cause I've been waiting for a miracle, and I'm not leaving. I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle. When it might save you."

I was so entranced until an, "Aw shit!" disrupted the song. Rin was standing there angrily staring at her guitar.

"Meiko! I can't do it! It's way too hard!" Rin pouted.

"That's what she said," I whispered, quietly snickering.

"You were doing so well though! But we'll have to finish tomorrow. It's already four and a certain Mr. Teal hair is waiting for you." She ended with a smile, her eyebrows raised looking my way.

'She knew I was here? Damn that teachers not only hot, but psychic too, but then again this door is pretty open…huh' I thought surprised, and hey I'm allowed to call other woman sexy even if I have a girlfriend!

"Mikuo?" Rin yelped, looking surprised and having a slight blush on her face.

I guess any girl is turned on when a man is waiting for her. I walked into the room and told her we should head home now. She agreed glancing at the ground still blushing.

Grabbing her bag and putting the guitar in it's case, then handing it to Ms. Sakine for safekeeping, we headed out. Thankfully getting out of this school. Staying here till four is not my kind of fun. Atleast I got to hear one of the amazing Kagamine singing voices.

I smiled, 'They're gorgeous.'

* * *

**Rin POV -weeks later**

* * *

"Finally it's Friday!" I grinned, curling my blonde locks around my finger. It had been a couple months since Mikuo had picked me up from singing lessons. Since then he has picked me up every week. It always makes my day a thousand times better when I see his face. I hang out with Teto and Neru almost everyday aswell. And they always seem to cheer me up. Though they've gotten kind of distant lately, I'm not sure why.

I began to fiddle with my bag, while heading to our lunch spot, and ponder on what had changed. Nothing really had, though…

My thoughts were cut off by someone shoving me sideways. Making me tumble to the ground.

"Ow." I grumbled, rubbing the shoulder that I'd landed on.

Gazing towards the area I was shoved I noticed teal hair. Extremely long teal hair, which was obviously the one and only Miku. I stood up and scowled in her direction. I could probably take her you know, if she wasn't surrounded by her minions. No minions are much too cool to describe those girls, let's say… her troop of sluts. That sounds better!

I could never understand girls like that, who think they're so amazing and prey on other people. Usually people like me who seem defenseless and have low self-esteem. Well I'm not defenseless and my self-esteem isn't that low. I'm just short and scrawny, which makes me seem like it. I'll do my ninja moves on her one day, then she'll be sorry.

I started to evily chuckle, which apparently could be heard by the troops.

"Kagamine your such a freak." Miku said raising her eyebrow, then looking behind her she continued, "Aren't you two glad you don't have to hang out with her anymore? Pity relationships aren't any fun." She finished smirking and crossing her arms, then turning her attention back to me.

Befuddled I thought, 'Wait what? What is she talking about?'

Glancing towards the troops she was talking to I realized they weren't the normal members. One of the girls had long blonde hair styled in a side ponytail with golden eyes, the other had magenta coloured hair that curled in two twin tails. Teto and Neru, my only friends were with Miku?

"Wh…what are you guys doing with Miku?" I stuttered completely flabbergasted.

Miku replied for them, "Didn't you hear, or are you deaf? They were only friends with you cause they felt bad. A pity friendship, get it? You're so weird and boring, no one actually cares about you."

This girl was horrible, what the hell did she mean! I…. They weren't just my friends because they felt bad.. right?

"Teto…Neru.. I.. you guys… I don't understand." I uttered, troubled.

Teto stepped forward looking down, ashamed.

"Miku basically explained it, I mean it was fun at first. But after awhile… you never really wanted to do anything with us, and your always negative. And talk about yourself a lot, and your problems. We have problems too you know! Rin, I'm sorry but, I think we should just move on."

She ended with a grief-stricken expression plastered across her face. Neru agreed with a wave of her hand, still texting away I assume.

'I can't believe this!' I angrily thought. 'Those jerks, I didn't constantly talk about myself and my problems, they freaking suck!'

"Well it's not like you two are so amazing either!" I yelled, clenching my fists together, "Neru all you ever do is text all freakin' day! It's so bloody annoying! And Teto you always whine about stupid things and you never stop talking about boys and girly things! Don't you have a brain? The world isn't made up of all that stupid crap!"

I finished huffing, my palms starting to hurt from my nails digging into them. I'm sure I had a horrible death aura around me.

"Rin you jerk!" Teto yelped and Neru glared at me.

"Let's go." Miku said smirking, all her troops nodded and headed out walking towards the cafeteria.

I just stood there watching them until they were completely out of sight, my lip trembling a bit while doing so. I then crouched over and buried my head in my arms.

"Why does my life suck so badly? What'd I do to deserve this?" I sniffed, my words being distorted by the fabric of my sweater.

I didn't even see my sister glancing at me from afar, not even trying to comfort me.

* * *

The day seemed to pass incredibly slowly after that. It sucked having Neru in so many of my classes, whenever she saw me she scowled and turned away. Teto and I never had any classes so it was okay. And Miku continued her usual routine of throwing paper balls at me and drawing weird pictures on them. Very disturbing pictures… uh.

I can't believe Mikuo and her are related. He's so sweet and kind and amazing and… and she's a devil. They're only cousins, not siblings but still.

Anyway, once the school-ending bell rang I sluggishly collected my supplies, headed over to my locker and ditched whatever I could. I didn't feel like going home, just felt like wandering around aimlessly.

* * *

'What time is it?' I mentally asked, looking around the area for a clock. I was in a shopping district, it was dark and almost everything was closed, so I'm guessing it's pretty late. And the clocks to see the exact time are probably in the stores. My luck totally sucks; I should've brought a watch. But then again, I didn't have a watch when I was at school, so how'd I have one now?

Grumbling I decided to just head home, I'd had enough pondering. And I really didn't care about Teto and Neru ditching me right now. I was cold, tired, and hungry. Home sounded better then bitching in your head about your not-really-friends.

I started to head towards my house, which was pretty far away. But Lily dragged me to this shopping district so much that I'd figured out how to get home from here. Hugging my bag, I trudged alongside the road.

'This day seriously sucks. All I need is rain.' I thought grumpily, and no it's not going to rain just because I said that…

* * *

Finally turning into my neighborhood, I smiled, "Thank you!"

I began to walk at a quicker pace excited to get into a warm, cozy home. But almost immediately stopped when I felt a weird sensation, I felt like I was being watched. It was from afar, but I could feel eyes on my back. I twisted myself around, but saw no one behind me. In every direction I looked there was absolutely nobody around. I decided to dismiss the matter and run home as fast as I could.

Holding onto the strap of my bag I dashed across the street, running to my house.

For some reason that 'being watched' feeling ceased. And I was much more content walking up my doorstep, pulling out the keys from my bag and unlocking the door.

Stepping inside, I yawned, "It's great to be home."

I slipped off my school shoes and socks then dropped my bag on the floor. Heading over to the kitchen was next on my To-do list. I'm seriously starving.

Wandering around the kitchen I uncovered a few pieces of bread and stuck them in the toaster. Looking at the clock I realized it was about 11:40, late-night toast is always awesome. Marching over to the fridge I inspected its contents and found some orange marmalade. Which is my absolute favourite kind of jam, it has oranges in it. Bwahhaha. Which stupid Lily forgot to buy oranges today! She stinks… speaking of Lily, where is she? I looked around the area and figured she was asleep. Her room was on the far side of the house so I couldn't tell if she was watching a movie or snoring. I don't think she snores but whatever.

My toast popped out of the toaster so I marched over and took the two pieces. Throwing them on a plate then drowning them in marmalade. I shoved a piece in my mouth then brought the plate with me as I headed to my room. Lily hated when I ate in my room, she said mold would grow and crap like that. I really didn't care what she thought, we weren't exactly close. And she was always trying to make me more like her, probably so her little sister wouldn't embarrass her. We never actually talk at school, so she must be totally embarrassed to be seen with me.

I quietly walked towards my room; Lily and I had rooms almost across from each other so I didn't want to wake her up. Since I'm such a nice sister. But once I got close enough it was obvious that she wasn't awake, and that she had company, male company. Mikuo…

I gagged, are they doing…that? Completely horrified I stared at Lily's door. Sadly for me, it was slightly open. Which revealed things I'd rather not describe. I think I've lost my innocence.

I turned my eyes away, but was still standing infront of the door. My sister… and the guy I love are…. I hate my life.

I dropped my plate and rushed out of the house, not bothering to put on shoes or a jacket. I just needed to get the hell away from there. I'd rather be oblivious then to know everything. My eyes started to wet, and tears streamed down my face. I wiped them off with my arm, and continued running God knows where.

"I hate my life!" I screamed, still mindlessly running.

Everything completely sucks. With my mind in turmoil I didn't even notice eyes watching me from afar. Eyes coloured a deep red.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woot! Finally finished chapter 2! Sorry that it's so late, I was pretty busy this week. Well more busy then my normal hermit life. Haha...**

**Anywho, I hope you guys liked it! Even got some Mikuo on Lily action, hahah. Well not really, but It was actually somewhat described before I edited it. Since my friend was like "WTF" when she read it. It made me laugh. **

**P.S. Yeah finding out that Lily was Rin's sister was a little random. I figured it'd fit best because they're both blonde and blue eyed. And also have similiar bangs, plus Lily seems like the really popular kind of type. Meh.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, punctuation errors, ect. **

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll update sooner for the next chapter. Rate/ fav/ review! Thanks!  
**


	3. Cages

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, blood bags or anything else. XD (Lol..what?)  
**

**P.S. I had to change some eye colours for the story. :P I also hoped this isn't very creepy and I don't have to change the rating to M. Since I really don't see this as being mature. D: Oh also, one part made me laugh really hard when I was editing it because it sounded so dirty. :P **

**I was really worried about writing this because I wasn't sure what to do, but hopefully it turned out alright. =_=  
**

**I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for ready! And sorry if this is really weird and super cheesey! :D My bad. Oh and if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me! Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cages**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks," I mumbled, grabbing the drink from the bartender's hands.

After I'd finally got my mind back from all it's chaos I realized I didn't know where the hell I was. I'd figured it was in the subway or something, somewhere underground. But I didn't think they had cafes and bars around this area, especially not open at this time. I was currently in a bar, or so I assumed. It was a pretty shady place. I didn't like it but I needed something to drink and cool myself down. I couldn't make myself go back home, or to any so-called friends houses. So I figured I'd stay here for a bit until I was ready to head back. The people here were so engrossed in their drinks that I assumed they wouldn't bother me for awhile.

I smiled at the bartender, and sipped my drink; he was attractive and incredibly tall. It was pretty dark in the bar, his hair seemed black but I think it was more a darkish purple, he seemed to be somewhat of a fighter as well. Bruises and scares were all over his arms and face, with bandages on some of them. The most curious thing about him was his eyes; they were red, almost like the man in my nightmares. But his didn't seem so calm or gentle they seemed angry. It was frightening.

Gulping down more of my drink, I realized it tasted kind of off. I ordered hot chocolate; it tasted like it but with a strange after taste. It tasted incredibly thick and the colour seemed a bit strange.

Blinking I began to feel dizzy, I shakily put my drink down on the bar. I felt so sick, and clutched my stomach attempting to make the feeling stop. My head was throbbing and I plunked it down on the bar.

'What the hell is in this drink!' I thought frightened. Looking up at the bartender I realized he had put something in it. His lips curved into a smirk and and he leaned down to my eye level. So he was staring directly into my eyes.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be in places like this. Something might happen." He uttered; smirking even more as my eyes became heavy and finally closed leaving everything dark.

* * *

I woke up panting and weak. The room I was in was incredibly dark and the floor seemed dirty and damp. It smelled musty and I heard crying from around the room.

"Hello!" I yelled, tears beginning to well in my eyes, I was really scared.

I crawled forward, reaching out with my hands to see if I'd hit any walls. I didn't hit walls, but bars.

'Was I trapped in a cage? There were other people in here as well, were they all in cages? What the hell was this? What if I was raped! Or kidnapped by a murderer? That psycho bartender.'

I gulped, thinking of all these scenarios. I needed to get out of here. Crawling again I realized I was restrained by a chain attached to my leg. It was chained to the wall on the other side. Well more like a jail cell then a cage. I crawled back to the middle of the cell and began to stand up. Not sure if the cell was full length or incredibly short. I soon discovered that it was full in size. I really wish there would be light in here, but maybe I wouldn't want to see the other people in the cells. And what had been done to them. My wish was sadly, but immediately answered by lights flickering on and a door slamming from the other side of the large room.

"Oi, all of you wake up!" A voice roared, it seemed incredibly familiar and the bartender's face flashed through my mind.

"That bastard," I muttered.

Looking around me I finally noticed the floor was damp from a crimson liquid. Blood. It was full of blood.

"Oh God!" I yelped in fear, and rushed to a cleaner area in the cell.

Looking around I realized everything was disgusting and dirty, not just from blood but dirt and other muck. The bars had locks on them that could only be reached from the outside. There were cells across from me the one infront of me held a dark skinned girl with black hair. Her face was covered in blood and she was weeping. Her eyes were a bright red, once I looked at the other people in the cells their faces were all drenched in blood and the majority of them had the same colour of eyes. Only a few had normal coloured eyes, and those few didn't have much grime and blood smeared on them.

"Hey princess, what are you zoning out about?" Looking up I stared at the man who drugged my drink. His usual smirk was plastered across his face, and I could clearly see his eyes now. They were a different red then the others they weren't bright, but a deep, blood red.

"The names Taito, nice to meet you." He smiled, obviously being sarcastic and internally laughing at me.

"What the fuck did you do to me, to all of us?" I uttered, glaring.

"You're really not intimidating you know." He chuckled, "A little blonde girl like yourself isn't very scary."

I frowned, annoyed at that. I was stronger then I looked, and I wasn't little.

"Atleast I'm not a freak like you." I spat, he laughed again, he must've thought everything I said was entirely stupid.

"Hmm, that's what most people say to me, to everyone like me," Standing up and spreading his arms out he continued, "But they're inferior to us. They're truly stupid, but we are out numbered. Thus we stay hidden. There's no use starting anything until we've turned enough of them into our own." He smiled, glancing down at me, "I'll let you ponder on that for awhile." He finally finished leaving the view of my cell and walking down to the door that closed this holding area off from everything else.

I didn't understand what he was talking about. Who is he referring to? What the hell does he mean by people like him? Crazy red-eyed people I guess. I definitely did ponder on what he said for awhile. And only concluded they were deformed albino llamas, but much less cool. But they can change people into their own as well. Which I didn't get, I mean I'm not turning into some red-eyed, crack head anytime soon.

But maybe he was torturing people to come to his side, it explains the blood. And people were puking up their blood because of it, so that's why they have it on their faces. But they all looked intact, the worst was their faces and they seemed bruised and such. But not cut or anything incredibly severe. Atleast nothing that seemed new. Or maybe that's just me trying to be optimistic in this mess, I.. don't want to get tortured.

I wonder if Meiko and Mikuo, and even Lily are thinking about me. I hope they worry, being forgotten is worst then being dead.

* * *

Blinking my eyes I awoke. I looked around trying to get my bearings and shifted my position so I wasn't scrunched up in the cleanest corner anymore. I heard chuckling and talking, something about me being awake. Lazily gazing over to the door of my cells, a.k.a. the bars, I noticed two men standing infront of it. Looking down at me with their red eyes, which were a brighter colour like the others. But they weren't caged, so they must've been different.

"She's new, eh?" One of the men, who had lighter hair, turned around as he spoke. Directing his speech at another man walking towards him. It was Taito obviously; who seemed to be the leader of this organization, the men must be apart of his gang. I didn't understand why only Taito had the blood-red eyes.

"Been here for about a day now. She was easy to snag, such a stupid girl." Taito laughed.

I furrowed my brows irritatedly. That bastard, I just wasn't thinking at the time….. I really don't have an excuse for being so trusting to strangers do I? I frowned at the men infront of my cell.

"You've been sleeping a lot you know? You're the last in the row, everyone else has been fed."

"Fed?" I questioned, rather disturbed.

Taito smirked crouching down and waving a blood bag infront of my face. It wasn't empty, but full of the crimson liquid, sloshing around as it moved back and forth.

"Fed this." He replied, my eyes widened.

Blood? They're feeding people blood? What the fuck?….. These twisted psychos! I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked at him, completely terrified.

"Don't worry you get used to it after awhile, even start to like it. Look at all the people in these cells, they crave it." Taito grinned, gesturing to the people around us then unlocking my cell and stepping inside with the two other men.

Shit, there's no way I could take them; they're all pretty damn tall and muscular. But blood? I'm not drinking that fucking shit. I'm not a freakin' Vampire.

Taito laughed almost immediately after that thought. Then crouched down and grabbed at my throat. One of the men held my arms down. The other tore open the blood bag, not even bothering to unscrew the cap, and passed it to Taito. Blood sloshed everywhere, as he caught it. He forced my mouth open and poured the liquid down my throat. It was incredibly thick and I gagged trying to get it back up and out of my system. But I was forced to drink it all. I couldn't breathe.

"You know, usually I don't feed 'em myself. But you're interesting; the only one that's ever back-talked me. Hopefully you'll be one of the last to die, little girl." Taito laughed, stalking out of the cell with his gang and locking me inside. They finally walked off leaving me alone and traumatized. I grasped at my stomach and fell into the mess of blood, it sticking to my hair and body.

* * *

Gasping and furrowing my brows I clutched my stomach and bent over in agony. My whole body was aching. It had been a couple days since I first drank blood, or atleast I assumed. I couldn't keep track of the days, so it could've been weeks, but I was fairly certain that it was only days. I slept a lot to try to forget about things, probably why I lost count. But everytime I slept I'd have that same nightmare of me trying to escape, then falling to my death. It didn't help that whenever I woke up, which was every few hours, they'd feed us more blood. Once I watched the others I realized Taito was right, they did crave it. It was disgusting. But I began to crave it aswell, which disgusted me even more. I was turning into a monster. I didn't even care anymore that my cell was covered in blood, that my body and face were as well. My hair was sticky, and greasy. My clothes dirty and disgusting. Everything was just horrible. But I didn't care, and sometimes caught myself laughing. I didn't know why I was laughing. Maybe I'm becoming twisted like them. Or I'm just completely mad.

* * *

"Well that's bothersome."

Shuffling slightly I uncurled myself from my usual sleeping position, which was basically making myself into a ball. Groggily I forced myself into a sitting position and looked around, expecting to be fed.

"Are you crazy. We'll easily be killed."

What? What are they talking about I said rubbing my eyes, which only smeared around the blood on my face and hands.

"I'm obviously not going to stay here and wait. Take whoever has been here longest. They're easier to control."

That was Taito's voice, I finally concluded. What were they talking about?

I started chuckling to myself. 'Maybe the police have found this place.' I thought, smirking. They deserve to get the death penalty.

The doors to cells began opening, people were being dragged out and taken out of the large room. Taito apparently had a lot of followers in this operation. I still wasn't sure exactly what the hell was happening here but I did know that probably the majority was taken out of their cells, but only the ones that had been here the longest I suppose. Which means I wasn't grouped in that category. That could either mean freedom for me, or death.

"We've gotten most of them," Taito laughed as usual,"Good luck, little girl." He was definitely crazy. Or atleast that's what I concluded. And he was saying good luck to me? What a freak, I'd rather die here then be caged in another area with him.

"I won't miss you." I sneered, from my dirty cell.

"I know." He ended, slamming the door. I heard a click afterwards. Which meant he locked it. No one was getting out of here, unless someone else came. That door wouldn't be possible for any human to open from the inside. I guess I'd just have to wait.

* * *

Hearing a click I eyed the direction of the door, holding my stomach from the pain that had recently washed over me. It happened so often now. I tried not to focus on it though, and I couldn't believe someone was here, it had only been a couple minutes… They'd help the rest of us. Right?

"Hey, can I kick the door down?" ….Er…Wait what?

"If you want to break your leg off." …Who the hell are these guys? And damn his voice is deep.

"Dude, I'm stronger then that." Wait, these are the guys Taito's gang was afraid of… ?

What. The. Fuck.

"He's already left anyway, so go ahead. Neither of us cares if you cripple yourself. Actually it'd be pretty funny. I know I'd laugh."

'So there's three random dudes here that Taito's men were afraid of…' I sighed. What the hell. This is not what I was expecting, maybe its just some idiots who strayed here. But is it even possible to kick that door open? I'm guessing it has a window so I can hear them but I'm pretty sure it's made out of some kind of metal….

A huge smashing sound and a door flying onto the floor infront of my cell cut off my thoughts. Yup it's steel. Wait what the hell!

"OW!" I clearly heard which was accompanied by a chain of swearing.

"We told you, idiot."

I could hear their footsteps coming down the hallway between the cells. Well two pairs of footsteps at first then a third added in.

"All the ones left are too corrupted. Just kill them all," The deeper voice muttered.

"We don't know that all of them are. We haven't checked the back." That voice seemed to be the youngest of the three since his voice was more of a teen's.

I gasped, and once again held onto my stomach. My body was starting to ache even more. And I began shaking.

"Why now?" I whimpered. I hunched over and laid my face onto the dirty cement. This was a thousand times worst then period cramps. Plus those don't make all of your body hurt.

"Then why don't you check the back. I'd rather not bother."

"Fine."

Footsteps began walking further down the hallway, finally stopping towards my cell.

"Hey there's one over here. But I can't see her eyes. She's drenched in blood though."

"Kill her then, she'll be a problem later on."

"No, wait just a second."

"Hey, are you alright? I need to see your face." He said in a sweet tone directed at me.

Clenching my eyes together and gripping my stomach I lifted my face up towards his direction. Finally opening my eyes. My bangs covered the majority of my face and I averted my eyes away. I felt too sick too bother.

Getting up, he turned towards his companions, "She's got blue eyes, she's alright. We can get her out."

The lock of my cell was ripped off and thrown to the floor. The door was then thrust open.

"It's alright, nothing is going to happen to you anymore." He softly said, crouching down to my eye level and swiping my bangs to the side so he could clearly see my face.

Finally looking up at him I noticed the gentle smile spread across his face, his features were young but still that of a mans. He was probably in his late teens. His hair was a messy, dirty blonde. And his eyes were a deep, blood red. The same colour as Taito's; he…. looked like the man in my nightmares.

"Who…" I mumbled, still grasping my stomach. He softly laughed at my groggy response.

"My name's Len. And I'll look after you, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oooh Len is here. :P I totally lied about him being Nerdy Len. It's more like Vam... Len. Er.. Teehee. Who do you think the two other guys with him are? :D**

**Taito is seriously weird but fun to write. And I got the idea of drinking blood.. ect. (If you don't get what all the red eyed people are then... bleh.)**

**from Supernatural (Do Not Own) **

**So I really hope you liked that chapter! Hope it wasn't too weird! :D Like I said before, I was worried about writing it. Wasn't sure how it'd turn out, but hopefully it turned out good.**

**Please rate/fav/review. :P Constructive critism is always welcome and feedback is loved! :D COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! :P  
**


	4. What?

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Twilight or anything else. (Ew Twilight..)  
**

**Dude, this chapter totally turned out random and bipolar. XD Rin is like "YAAAY!" "Noo." "Emoness!" O_O  
**

**Chapter is named What? because it's like "What the crap just happened in this chapter?"  
**

**I just realized how many times Rin has woken up in this fic. It's like "Wooah dude..." :D **

**P.S. Len is a creeper! XD Please point out any spelling errors ect! It's so much help! XD  
**

**And thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and favourites! They make me so happy! :D Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**What?**

* * *

Breathing, I finally awoke from my slumber. My eyes were still shut and my body was aching. I felt better then before though. I felt somewhat refreshed and clean, like after bathing. Even if I did hate showers, I still always felt better afterwards. It was nice; maybe everything was just a dream. Even if my body hurt it could just be something I ate. I continued to think of scenarios as I cuddled the soft blankets on me. The pillow was incredibly soft as well, I smiled.

"You having fun?"

Startled, I open my eyes and turned my head. Sitting beside me, slightly under the covers as well, was a blonde teen with red eyes. I yelped, backing up and falling off the bed onto my back. Everything hurt even more now.

"Oh wow, good job." He smirked.

This, this wasn't a dream! Nothing had been. Everything was real. I hugged the covers to my chest and looked down clenching my teeth and eyes together. I didn't want to cry, but I was scared, of him, of Taito. Of everything I had witnessed. I could only hope the guy sitting infront of me wasn't a psycho as well.

I heard a sigh, "Look it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't exactly know what Taito did to you. Heh, that sounds kind of wrong. Uh, but anyway, I'm not going to treat you like he did. So you're safe here. Okay?"

Well he seems nice, and stable. Unlike Taito… Hey, I just realized I was sleeping in the same bed as this dude.

"Wait, what the hell did YOU do to me?" I yelled, pointing as I jumped up.

Which seriously hurt my body. I really shouldn't do any fast movements and such. Then I realized I had dropped the blankets. Which means I was completely...

Clothed.

Looking down I found myself wearing a white night gown with buttons on the chest and a bit of frills. Ok, atleast I'm not naked, but that also means someone changed me. And hey! He was totally not wearing a shirt! EW! But, kind of sexy. He had a pretty nice chest. Er..

"Hey I didn't do anything!" He stood up frowning.

"Then why was I in your bed! You creeper!" I yelled, glaring.

"Well I didn't know what else to do with you. After you passed out I took you here, had them clean you up, dress you. And then took you to my room. And I fell asleep too, I also figured it'd be best here so Dell wouldn't do anything weird to you and Akaito wouldn't rip your head off."

"….. rip my head off?" I questioned, kind of disturbed.

"He's got issues."

"Um.. Hey wait! Why do you all have red eyes? And what the hell were they doing to us in those cells? What's the point of feeding us blood?"

"Er…" He started, sitting down and gesturing to me to sit beside him. Normally I wouldn't sit with a stranger, but I wanted to hear this. Walking over the blankets, trying not to trip, I finally sat beside him. Looking up and waiting for him to continue.

"We, well basically we aren't exactly like you."

"Uhuh, you aren't a girl. I understand."

"I mean species wise."

"..."

"None of us are human." He sighed, resting his chin on his hands.

"What? How the hell are you not human!" I stood up, shocked.

"Well I'd normally have to rip out your tongue if I told you this, but since you're basically one of us you might as well know. We're vampires." He sighed, looking over at me.

I began to hysterically laugh, "V..Vampires? Hahhahaah." My stomach hurt so badly now, and I grabbed onto it as I fell on the floor laughing my head off. I couldn't breathe!

"S..so you sparkle right? Hahaha. And what, you're a one-hundred-and-eight year old virgin?" I laughed, whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Where the hell did sparkling come from!" He yelled, standing up and glaring at me, "And I'm not a virgin, or one-hundred-and-eight." He clenched his fists and frowned.

"You act like such a woman!" I snorted, he may be pretty handsome but his body language was hilarious. He seemed so whiney! "But wait, you're not like a Twilight vampire?"

"The fuck is Twilight?"

"It's a book that all the girls are into nowadays, about vampires. They sparkle in the sunlight."

"…."

"Yeah I know right, girls are seriously messed up. I always thought of vampires burning alive in the sun. But apparently not. So do you burn alive? Eh? Eh?"

"No. It really hurts our eyes though, and our skin. I guess it's kind of like an incredibly bad sunburn. We don't go out in sunlight very often, or for a long period of time."

"Wow, that's lame. I think you should burn."

"That's kind of mean." He pouted, and sat back down on the soft bed. "You know, you're basically a vampire as well."

"What?" I said startled, how the hell was I a vampire! I wasn't bitten.

"Cause you drank vampire blood. That's how you're turned. We don't have many of us left. Ever since we divided ourselves into two groups. We're not on good terms and many of the vampires from the other group are turning humans. Taito is basically their leader, as Akaito is ours. Their brothers…"

"Yeah that's nice, but there is no way in hell that I am a vampire. I don't got the crazy eyes, or the crazy fangs. " I pranced around the room, he looked completely befuddled by my actions. Okay my back seriously hurts from this but I have to put emphasize on how stupid this sounds.

"Isn't your body in pain often? Like cramps and aches. Those kind of things? That's basically a sign that you're body is changing from consuming the blood."

"Well yeah.. So this is basically like hitting puberty."

"…"

"I think you should put a shirt on."

"Um.. How does that have anything to do with anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's rather disturbing." I said looking down at him and crossing my arms.

"You like it." He smiled evilly. It is true though. Yet I won't admit that to him.

"Yup, it's almost as sexy as a blind seahorse. Almost."

"I guess blind seahorses are pretty damn sexy then." He smirked standing up.

Atleast he wasn't uber tall so it wasn't all that intimidating. But he was taller then me; Which is probably good because I'm about 5'1. I'm guessing he's around 5'8. Kind of short for a guy, but whatever. Mikuo is taller; I like my men tall.

"Wow, you have one of the perviest smiles I've ever seen plastered across your face."

"What!" I said frowning, I didn't even realized I was smiling like that. "Atleast I don't have a rape face! And ew! Can you put some pants on please."

I said looking down then turning away. He was only wearing boxers. Which is pretty modern undergarments for a vampire I guess. But I was sharing that bed with him! Atleast they weren't tidy widdies.

"Nah, But I can take them off if you want." He said grabbing onto his boxers.

Oh God.

"Len. Stop molesting the poor girl." I turned to the direction of the voice, it sounded familiar.

A tall man stepped inside the room, closing the door and giving a, 'Wow…' face to Len.

He had blood red eyes and silvery grey hair tied into a ponytail.

"Are you some kind of albino, or something?" I asked raising my eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips.

"….."

"Aren't you going to say, 'Don't diss the albino vampire.'?" The blonde, who I believe, is Len…. Didn't he tell me that before? Well whatever. Len said. There.

"Hey, don't steal my line!" The albino dude angrily replied pointing at Len.

"Yeah, whatever Dell." Len snorted.

They both glared at each other and had a very epic staring contest. Which probably lasted about five minutes. That is until I got bored and kicked Len in the knee. Thus albino dude, or Dell, won. Wait didn't Len say Dell might do something weird to me? Meh. He's manly, and sexy, so it's all good.

Len fell on the floor grabbing his knee and whining.

"You are such a baby." I frowned, not impressed.

"I like you." Dell laughed turning towards me, and giving me a thumbs up.

We high-fived, and started to laugh and point at Len.

I just realized…. Why am I so happy? I mean, I was just trapped in a cell, being fed blood, and not being able to do anything. Now I'm all happy and cheery. You think I'd be more traumatized. It's not like I'm a wimp or anything but I wouldn't assume I'd be back to my normal self so quickly. Especially with people I knew nothing about, claiming they're vampires. Uhuh. My back hurts.

"Well anyway Len. There's a meeting in fifteen minutes. We expect you to be there. And have fun with your knee. If you show up on crutches I will laugh. See ya." Dell said with a wave while he left the room and closed the door.

"Aww. Albino dude left." I said pouting. I was going to question him, especially about his weird hair colour.

Len, furrowing his brows, finally stood up. He was still clutching his knee. Haha, my legs are pretty damn strong I guess.

"That was totally uncalled for." He said frowning at me, "Especially because you kicked the knee that already hurt like hell."

"Ooh… you kicked down that door right? Whoops my bad." I told him smiling. Yeah kicking down a steel door would probably kill your leg. Even if you're super strong.

"Aww, well I feel bad now!" I said, hiding my sarcasm. If he acts like a baby I'll treat him like one. Marching over to him I grabbed his hand and led him to his bed. Which was totally huge, I must add. I helped, or rather pushed him onto the bed. Then tucked him in, pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Do you feel better now?" I smiled, trying not to laugh. I feel like a baby sitter. Looking down I noticed his face. Which looked completely horrified. I don't think he knows how to react to this.

"….."

"Um…." I murmured.

"…"

'Well this is kind of awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have gone into baby sitter mode.' I thought scratching my head and turning around. I felt arms circle my waist and pull me down onto the bed.

"I feel better now." Len smirked, pulling me closer to him.

Thrashing around, trying to break free I screeched, "Get your fugly hands off me creeper! You don't even know my name!" Weirdo! But I guess it's useless to try to escape from a 'Vampire's' grasp. My body freakin' hurts from all that moving around now.

"Do I have to know your name?" He chuckled, turning towards my face.

"Ew." I gagged, making a vomiting motion.

"Aww, you're no fun." He whined, releasing me and getting up. "I'm glad you're doing okay though, you're not totally traumatized and curled up in a ball. So that's definitely good."

"Uhuh. I don't know why I'm not though." I turned around to face him, wearing a confused expression.

"I'm not sure. But drinking vampire blood also effects your mind. Like major mood swings. And the cramps and pains come and go. Ect. So it's probably that. Or possibly you're bipolar. Hey, what is your name?"

I grunted crossing my arms. Disgusting vampire blood fucks everything up. I guess I should tell him my name though. I know his.

"My name's Rin." I said holding out my hand.

"Nice name," He smiled, grabbing my hand and shaking it, "I'm Len, which hopefully you remember."

"….."

"Er." He mumbled.

"Um.. I.. yeah.." I murmured.

"Hey Len, can you take me home?" I pleaded, which surprised me. I didn't realize how home sick I was. Especially not here, I guess Len distracted me so much that I didn't deeply think about what happened. I don't know why it suddenly hit me so hard though. Damn mood swings!

"Hey, Rin you don't have to be scared. I promise that I won't let those guys ever do anything to you again." He said in a soft tone.

I guess he didn't really understand that I was homesick, not scared. No I'm probably scared too, but trying to convince myself otherwise.

He looked at me sadly, concerned really. Probably the first time I've ever seen such a caring expression directed at me. Which completely broke me and I started to weep.

"Rin." Len said. I knew nothing about him, and I was such an ass to him only moments ago. Yet he actually cared still? Why the hell would he in the first place? He doesn't know me. And why the hell can't my emotions be normal for a second?

I opened my eyes, shocked, tears still streaming out as arms cradled me. Len's jaw rested on my shoulder and I cried into his chest.

"It's okay Rin." He softly whispered, patting my back.

What I really need right now is someone that cares about me. It's what I've always needed, and bottling up my emotions and memories isn't helping me at all. Also curses to the damn vampire blood, making me a bipolar crybaby.

But I have to admit, being held in someones arms while you cry feels really, really, nice.

"Thank you Len." I sniffed, wrapping my arms around his bare back.

'Thank you.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**O_O So I hope you enjoy this random ass chapter! Yay for Rin and Len acting like a bipolar married couple.  
**

**"Don't diss the albino vampire!"**

**Cookies for everyone! :D Thanks so much for all the awesomesauce reviews! **

**Oh noes! Vampires! Atleast there was a bit of development about the whole situation.  
**

**Oh yeah, I just realized Len wasnt wearing anything but boxers for this entire chapter. XD And they hugged. OHOHOHOHO!**

**Wow I need to stop writing such random, clique stuff.**

**Thanks for reading! Please rate/fav/review! Love you all! :P  
**


	5. Exploring

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! -Sadly- D:Or bubble bath, Disney, ect. :P Basically, I own nothing. Except for my Len plushie. :D I bought one!  
**

**So this is the longest chapter I've written! "Oh wow, 7 pages that's lots..." *cough* ... It is for me. D: **

**Also, I probably won't be updating that much anymore. Since school is starting and my sister is moving back here. Plus my aunt is in the hospital D; So I'll try to update as much as I can but I probably won't be able to keep up the weekly schedule. **

**I'm sorry! D:  
**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yay for pervy Len! :B P.S. Go check out hypoclam! The epicness of her! ^_^**

**(Please tell me if there's any spelling errors or grammar errors! Thanks!) Enjoy!**

_**Check me out on Da. XD  
**_

**Anyways... please do enjoy! Oh noes, cheesey vampires!  
**

**

* * *

Exploring**

**

* * *

**

Wiping my puffy eyes, I sighed and shuffled on the bed. Len had left for some meeting about ten minutes ago. Which means I was left here with nothing to do. At least I wasn't crying anymore. I didn't like crying in front of people, I always assumed they'd never care. But it's not like I've actually ever been around people who do care. I guess until now, somewhat. But then maybe I'm just assuming again.

I sighed, then scratched my head. I wonder if there was a bathroom anywhere? I wanted to wash my face and get a drink. Maybe have a bath. Pulling myself up from the soft bed I let my eyes wander around the room.

"Damn this place is huge!" I grumbled raising an eyebrow.

I always thought I had a big bedroom, but it was a mouse hole compared to this. Searching the room once again, I spotted exactly what I was looking for. An en-suite bathroom.

"Yes!" I beamed.

Trotting over to the en-suite's door, I opened it and marched in. It was surprisingly clean, for a guy's bathroom. But then again, all of his room is basically clean. I wonder if he has maids?

'Sink, where's the sink." I mumbled to myself.

I ended up walking into it; well it wasn't exactly a sink. More like a bunch of counters smooshed together. Ooh, granite. The counters, or sinks I guess were right beside the bathtub… Holy crap that is one big bathtub! It's like a boat! I…I'm so easily amazed aren't I?

I turned my head to face the sink, my body following, then turned on the cold water tap. As I waited for it to get as cold as possible I looked at myself in the mirror. Leaning in close I examined my eyes. They were blue. Thank God. Len was totally wrong, I wasn't a vampire! Taito probably didn't feed me enough vampire blood to turn me. But then again, Len would know better then me. No, I was definitely not a vampire.

I frowned into the mirror, trying to convince myself. "Definitely not."

Shaking my head away from my reflection I cupped my palms together then held them under the sink. Letting the cold water gather into them, then splashing my face. I blinked my eyes several times, trying to get used to the chill. Then drenched my face in the liquid once again. I did that several times, then turned the tap off. Finally rubbing my hands on my dress to dry them.

"Time for a bath," I muttered. I already felt clean, but I wanted to relax and soothe my sore body. Baths were nice, unlike showers.

Turning to the bath I grabbed both faucets and twisted them. Making sure the warm one was turned more. I didn't want to step into a freezing cold bath. As the water rushed into the tub I strolled towards the sink. Crouching down, and opening the door I searched for towels. Which there were plenty, but were all white. How boring. Len should have one with princesses on them. It suits him. I reached in then grabbed two decently sized towels, slamming the cabinets shut afterward. Throwing the towels beside the bathtub, I closed the main door then glanced at the lock. I wasn't about to lock it though. I've been locked in a bathroom before. It was totally scary. I'm not about to let that happen again!

Sighing, I turned towards the bathtub then pulled my nightgown over my head. Letting it fall to the ground.

"Oh wait, I totally forgot soap." I muttered. And now I'm naked…

Grumbling, I walked over to the counter and searched around for soap. Grabbing a blue bottle.

'This is kind of awkward' I thought annoyed, I am naked after all. What if there are cameras in here! Wait no, I'm too paranoid. Ugh. I turned the blue bottle in my hand so I could see the label.

"Holy crap! Bubble bath!" I excited yelped. This is awesome! "Wait… Oh… wow Len has bubble bath… That's kind of sad. But expected."

Turning to the bathtub I poured in tons of the foamy liquid, then twisted the taps off. Contently stepping inside the tub I smiled to myself. It was nice, a perfect lukewarm. I splashed around a bit, attempting to make more bubbles. Then gathered them around my chest, closed my eyes, and leaned my head on the edge of the tub.

* * *

Putting my hands on my hips I determinedly gazed around the room, a smirk plastered across my face. My hair was dripping wet and my nightgown was slightly wet as well. But that didn't bother me at all, I was more so excited really. Excited to go through all of Len's stuff and find anything embarrassing that I could tease him about later! Yes, I am evil.

Alrighty, first I shall search… I glanced around the room.

"Aww, crap it's so huge." I gazed over to the right, spotting a bunch of shelves. "To the shelves!"

I walked over to right, stopping at the many, and very tall, shelves. They were stacked full of books, movies, and other things. Is there a t.v. in here? Oooh. I turned my head searching around the room and spotted a t.v. across from the bed.

"Wow, I seriously didn't see that before? I fail."

I grumbled to myself a bit because of my stupidity then began to search through the movies.

"Hmm. Anything interesting?" I wondered.

After searching for a while I realized that Len had a bunch of Disney movies. Wow. But he also had lots of action, some horror, and possibly a chick flick. Wait… oh that's actually porn. I'm just going to put that back now. I disgustingly looked away, then crouched, searching the next row.

"Oh God! It's like a freakin' stash of porno!" I removed my hands from the shelves then went back to the Disney movies.

"He seriously needs to get a life. Having that much porn is just sad… Maybe he doesn't get out much? Well he is a vampire. Can vampires even do that?" I frowned a bit, not wanting to actually think about that.

I decided not to bother with the movies for right now. I had more nosing around to do. Searching the books I realized nothing interested me. I'm kind of a sucker for cheesy, girly manga. Ugh. My darkest secret! Noo! Anyways, most of it was mystery and horror. Len had a lot of Steven King novels. I didn't know much about that author but apparently all of his stuff is really scary. Plus I'm too lazy to actually read lots of words. I wonder if Len has any manga? I searched around the book section but found nothing. Shame! I totally expected him to have some cheesy manga! Albino llama would be unhappy!

I decided to just give up on the shelves; there was nothing interesting here. Just movies, books and random knickknacks. Some sheets and pillow too. Boring. And I didn't want to search in the boxes. He may have really graphic pornography in them! Ew!

I marched away with a grumpy expression. Maybe I should just kill time watching a Disney movie. But nah he still has bedside tables! And dressers, but I don't need to see his boxers again. Ugh, gross.

I sat down on the bed and hunched over opening the drawer to one of his beside tables, the one on the right.

"Hmmm." I mumbled, pulling out a handkerchief. Then some pens, pencils and erasers. Random line paper and crumbled paper balls. It was surprisingly messy. There was nothing really in there except for some books and writing utensils. And a handkerchief… nice Len, nice.

Shuffling across the bed, I settled on the other end. My legs crossed. Thank gosh my aches and pains have settled down. I guess they kind of go off and on a lot. Expecting the same random things in his bedside table, I opened it up then looked inside. There were some random ribbons that were multicoloured. Also a bunch of paper with notes on them, and a random box.

"What the hell is this box?" I questioned, picking it up then looking at the label.

"Oh great, it's a box of condoms." I muttered, with a disturbed face, "Len is such a creeper!"

'I'm still pondering if vampires can actually do those kinds of things. Well apparently they can.'

I mentally grumbled to myself. Then shoved them back into the table, closing the door afterward.

"Wait how many has he used?" I raised my eyebrow, tempted to look. "Wait no! That's gross! I don't need to know."

I pushed myself off the bed then paced away from the beside tables. Ew…

I finally halted in the middle of the room, crossing my arms and letting my eyes wander. Settling them on the main door. Len didn't say anything about not leaving his room right? Well even if he did it's not like I care to follow rules. I sighed, now I really want to see what's outside.

Smoothing out my nightgown I strolled to the door then grasped the handle. Pulling it open then stepping into a long hallway. Len's room seemed to be on the corner since the hallway went straight and also to the left. The carpeting was a dark blue and the walls were light brown. There was also random golden and red trim along it. But who cares about a hallway? I began to walk straight. The hall was pretty long, with tons of doors on each side and it seemed to never end. That is until it did end and I was standing in front of a large wooden door. Without completely thinking over my actions I grasped onto the handles of both doors, they were connected to make one big one, and pulled them open.

I observed the room once I was inside, closing the doors behind me. It wasn't much of a room, more so a ballroom. The size was incredible; probably the largest enclosed space I'd ever seen. My mouth was agape from shock. Furniture was everywhere, couches, tables, and bookshelves. They were grouped in different areas and made very lovely lounging areas and libraries. The most incredible thing was all the people though, hundreds probably, all relaxing and conversing together. They were all dressed quite formally, with drinks in their hands. Others just seemed to be walking around, or reading contently. They all had one thing in common though, the eyes. All a burning deep crimson.

As I stepped farther into the room, many eyes turned towards me. They all displayed a strange expression. Confusion? No amusement. But it wasn't as if they were amused by a joke, but amused by my presence. They were laughing at me probably. It felt completely eerie and I almost decided to turn around. But my curiosity obviously took over and I continued to walk, keeping my guard up. Smirks crossed some of their faces and I could make out fangs, other didn't change their expression. Only their eyes. Gulping a bit, I decided to search for Len. He probably wasn't here though, since he was in some meeting. What kind of meeting would vampires have? Or was this the meeting?

I cut off my thoughts when I realized some of the vampires were moving towards me. Elegantly putting their drinks down before doing so. Oh god. They're going to… to like eat me. Or suck my blood or whatever.

"Where the hell is Len!" I whispered, starting to freak out.

Vampires are totally psycho! And I was human so I'd be easy prey. I need garlic! Or does that even work? Probably not…

I bit my knuckle and shifted my eyes toward the ground. I didn't want to see those freaks come any closer.

The intelligent side of my brain was telling me to run, but then it also concluded that they'd be able to run faster then me. So I'm just waiting, trying to ignore them. And clenching my eyes shut.

I felt someone tightly grip my arm. Making my eyes fly open and my head turn towards the person.

A familiar frowning face and messy blonde locks greeted me.

"Len." I shockingly declared. He looked at me angrily then turned to the crowd.

"That's enough." He yelled, "You're all acting like dogs, like the others. Not a hint of self-control. She's one of us as well. Her blood would only make you sick." He finished, angrily glaring and still clenching my arm. It hurt!

Some of the crowd irritatedly walked away, going back to their activities from before. What? The actually listened to Len? The one with bubble bath and tons of Disney movies? What the hell? But then again, Taito's men were afraid of him. Wow, afraid of Len. Even though he is kind of scary right now.

"She doesn't smell like us." One of the vampires surrounding us declared, then laughed slightly a smirk crossing his face, "Len why are you bothering to look after some worthless girl?"

Len frowned, pulling me closer to him. He needs to stop holding my arm so tightly.

"Why does it concern you?" Len angrily replied.

"We don't need fighting in here." A deep voice stated, "What happened before doesn't need to happen again. And I do believe Len's thoughts are far more important then yours."

I turned my head, seeing an incredibly tall man standing beside Len and I. His eyes were a deep crimson, as usual, but they seemed very fierce and irritable. His hair, that was short and messy, matched his eyes. He was wearing a black suit, which was slightly undone, revealing a white dress shirt with a tie. Glancing at Len I realized he was too. What the crap? Then again everyone here was incredibly formal. Nice to know Len is finally wearing pants.

The vampire that had argued with Len nodded and turned away with a scowl.

"Thanks Akaito." Len muttered turning towards the other man, who I guess, is Akaito.

Wait holy shit, Akaito? Didn't Len say that he'd rip my head off! But then again, Dell didn't do anything weird to me so Len must be inaccurate. He also said that Akaito was the leader of this group, it makes sense. He's insanely intimidating.

All the vampires who hadn't relaxed before turned away and continued their chatting.

"Hey!" A voice laughed, directed at me.

Oh it's Dell. I laughed and greeted him as well. He had the same apparel as Len and Akaito. What's with the suits? Seriously, well besides making them all look really hot. Well Akaito is really scary, but hot. Ahh… Mikuo in a suit.

"Alright I'm taking you back Rin." Len grumbled, grasping my arm even tighter then dragging me towards the door.

I let out a loud, "Ow" and scowled at him.

"See ya!" Dell said waving.

"You are such a dumbass." Akaito glared at Dell.

"Meh. It's fun!" Dell beamed, "You should try not being a grump all the time. You totally kill the mood."

I heard Akaito growl slightly and start to argue with Dell. What happened to no fighting? I blinked then looked up at Len. He ripped open the wooden door, leading into the hallway then continued to drag me.

"Why the hell did you leave my room?" He gritted his teeth.

"Well you didn't say I couldn't." I whispered, he was scary right now.

"Well I assumed you'd immediately leave the bedroom when I left if I told you not to."

"Yeah, I probably would." I mumbled. Then pulled my arm away from his grasp. Successfully freeing myself. "Len can you stop acting like an ass! I barely even know you and you're treating me like this!"

He turned to me a frown plastered across his face.

"Rin, they could have sucked you dry. It's not exactly safe here for you. Most of them won't trust you until you're completely turned. You shouldn't wander; they could easily do something. And I barely know you as well. So why should I help you?"

"So could you. You're the same as them. And I don't understand why you are helping me."

"No, I'm not when they're like that. Normally all of us here are completely relaxed. We only get tense when a human comes."

"Haha! See I'm a human!" I yelled triumphantly.

"No, you're a vampire. Just more so human right now. You smell like one. Let's head back to my room now."

"I'm not a vampire." I mumbled, following him back.

* * *

I spent the next couple of days cooped up in Len's room. I basically just watched movies the whole time, and stayed away from his many stashes. He hung out with me a lot of the time, didn't have any meetings. And fed me food, human food that is. He also wasn't wearing that random suit anymore, or boxers. Well he did at night but I forced him to sleep on the floor. With blankets, so I couldn't see any nastiness.

* * *

"No!" I yelled defeatedly, Len had beaten me at this stupid game for the fifth time!

"You suck at videos games!" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him then turned away pouting.

"Aww, don't be a sore loser Rinny!" He snickered.

"Hey, don't call me Rinny you asshole!" I yelled angrily turning back to face him with a scowl.

"Why not? Huh? Huh? Rinny." He stood up and began to mock me. Asshole.

Frowning I watched as he laughed and waved his hands around continuing to call me Rinny. Finally I'd had enough. Throwing my remote down, and jumping up I tackled him to the floor. Then sat on his stomach, crossing my legs. He continued to laugh.

"Oh, ow Rinny. That _totally_ hurt." He said sarcastically. I crossed my arms and frowned down at him, "You're really trying hard to get on top oh me huh? I like dominant girls." He smirked, moving one of his hands close to my head and beginning to twirl some of my hair between his fingers.

"Ew, gross!" I said, quickly pulling my head away from his grasp and getting off of him. He's such a pervert. Oh God, the pornography and condom box.

"Ew…" I shivered.

I heard him laugh behind me and pull himself up.

"Hey you know, maybe you really aren't a vampire. I mean, if you don't continue to drink more of the blood then you can't actually turn. I can take you home if you want, you've been gone for awhile."

I turned to him with a smile; "I knew it!" My expression then turned to shock as I processed the rest of his sentence, "Take me back? You would?" I didn't really want to leave though; I liked spending time with Len.

"Yeah, you're family is probably really worried about you."

"What family?" I muttered, "All I have is a stupid sister who doesn't give a damn about me."

"… She's still your family though. You should go back, being here isn't good for you." Len said with a bit of pity in his voice. Ugh, don't pity me.

"Well Meiko and Mikuo are important to me so, I want to see them. Is that okay though? To take me back?" I said, not wanting to burden him.

"Erm… cause I know who those people are? Right. And yeah it's fine. I'd rather take a bit of time to help you out then let you be cooped up in here forever. I have lots of time to spare." He smiled.

"Thanks Len."

* * *

I finally found the key after searching under the mat for about a minute. Len was laughing at me the entire time. He had driven me to my house, with his light yellow convertible. I didn't know he could drive. His car is pretty sweet too. But then again he lives in a huge mansion, I'm sure vampires have lots of money. I don't know how, but they do.

Len didn't actually let me find out where their mansion is, probably so I didn't rat them out? I mean really why the hell would I. He made me wear a blind fold… It was kind of creepy. And I was totally expecting him to do something weird to me. But he didn't so it's all good.

Grabbing the house key in my hands I pulled myself up to face the door. Len walked to stand beside me as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. He follow, shutting the door after. I smiled a bit to myself. It was nice to be home, to be somewhere familiar. I felt save here.

Once inside I marched over to the kitchen, looking at the clock on the stove. Len settled himself down on one of the couches in the living room, turning on the television. It was a bit after eleven. The lunch bell at school would probably ring in about fifteen minutes. For some reason I kind of wanted to go to school. You know, see everyone's reaction to how I've been gone for so long. I wonder what Mikuo will say. I guess I'll go, I might as well.

"Hey Len, I want to go to school today."

"What?" He said turning towards me, losing his focus on the cooking show he was watching. "Why the hell would you want to go back to school?"

"Cause it's fun. To see all the stupid people there and laugh at them." I smirked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Wow, you're evil." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! Well I'm going to get changed." I beamed.

I began to walk to my room, passing Lily's room on the way. Which reminded me of the night I ran out and got myself kidnapped, and such. I shouldn't have overreacted so much, but…

"Mikuo…" I mumbled sadly. I wish him and Lily had never been together.

Sighing, I opened the door to my room and walked to the closet. Opening it and pulling out one of my uniforms. The other one was disgusting and had blood all over it so I had thrown it out.

I stripped off the clothing I was wearing; I was still in a nightgown, which was rather gross from wearing it for so many days. Len didn't get me anything else to wear. He sucks. I began to dress my self with my uniform, putting on undergarments first of course. After a minute or two I was pretty much ready for school. Just needed to brush my hair a bit. Walking over to my dresser, I grabbed the brush ontop and two hair clips. Then headed to the mirror. Quickly brushing my hair and clipping my bangs back I exited my bedroom. When I arrived at the living room and kitchen Len was still sitting there engrossed in his television show.

"Well lets go!" I smiled.

Looking up he replied, "Alrighty."

We headed out the door, grabbing my school bag on the way with its many pins.

"Hey Rin," Len turned to me while we stood on the porch, "I got you a cellphone so you can call me or Dell anytime. Okay? So if you're in any trouble just call."

He pulled out a light blue cellphone and handed it to me. Wow, the quality looks really good.

"Thanks so much Len!" I accepted the phone then hugged him.

"Yeah no problem." He said hugging me back, "You know, the last time we hugged I wasn't wearing any pants." He finished laughing.

"Er… yeah. I was also crying. I think the side effects have really worn off though. I don't feel really crampy and my emotions aren't going hay-wire anymore." I said, releasing myself from the hug.

"Good to know." Len laughed, walking over to his convertible and opening the driver's side.

I turned around to lock the door, placing the key underneath the mat, then walked over to his car. Opening the door, I sat down on the soft fabric and waited for Len to start the car. I can't believe the first thing I want to do after all that shit is go back to school. I'm so messed up in the head.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! :D Len is such a creep. Even though probably half of his stash is Dell hiding it from Akaito. Akaito would be like **

**"Pff.. you need that?" He just goes and finds himself women to sleep with instead. Not a movie to watch... O_O Akaito is scary. :D - Random.**

**I just realized how many times Rin is like "EWW!" In this chapter. O_O **

**So yeah hope you enjoyed!**

_**Please Rate/Fav/Review! Cookies for everyone! :D Ima making a batch!**_

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! They make me so happy and I have a little spazz attack when I see a new favourite and a review. :D**

_**Also, sorry for the mentions of bipolar in the last chapter. (It offended some people.) And it was rather fast too. Hopefully it'll be more smooth now.**_

_**And yes, I will not be writing much anymore. For reasons I explained above. Ect. But I do hope you still enjoy my story and bare with me. I'll try my best though! Thanks! Love you all. :D  
**_


	6. School

**A/N: **

**Disclamier: I do not own Vocaloid. Mac n' cheese, or juice boxes. XD Uh huh. This chapter is like.. Cheesey. Or so I assume. I had horrible writers block and rewrote this like four times! And it still turned out fugly. =_= I'm failing so hard. Which basically means I'll update even less if I can't write anything well. D:**

**Please tell me if there is any spelling or grammatical errors! It helps a lot! :3**

**So hopefully you'll even slightly enjoy this. ^_^ My writing totally sucks.  
**

**:P P.S. NOOO SCHOOL IS STARTING! *dies* - I don't mean the chapter. XD Argh I fail.  
**

**

* * *

**

**School**

* * *

"You can drop me off here, Len." I said turning towards him, my legs crossed.

"What? Why here?" He asked, glancing over at me with a befuddled face.

"Well, It's about a block from the school so I can walk. And I don't want you dropping me off at school since people will be like… She was gone for like how long? And now she shows up with some random guy! Did he kidnap her? Ect. Yeah. That is my reasoning." I smugly smiled at him and rested my chin on my palm.

"Yeah, okay." He frowned, then pulled over to the sidewalk.

Unhooking my seat belt, I climbed out the vehicle then slammed the door shut, resting my arms on it afterward.

"So, well then. I guess I'll see you later. Well probably not. But, yeah. Thanks for everything." I sighed, briefly turning away with a bitter expression, then turning back with a smile.

I was going to miss Len. Even if he is a pervy creep, he's still awesome and a really good person. Somewhat.

"Yup. Well keep that phone with you. And you can contact me anytime. I can't promise that I'll pick up though. I may be… busy." He smirked, and gave me a wave. Yeah, busy… I can guess what he's referring to.

I smiled and waved as he began to turn around.

As he passed I yelled, "You know, you don't need condoms to masturbate! Weirdo!" He gave me a completely confused face as he passed. Well then, I hope he leaves with good memories of me.

Laughing, I span around and began to head for my school.

* * *

Turning around the corner I finally arrived at the school, or at least outside of it. It was surrounded by a chain-link fence and had a large grassy area around the main building. With several trees and tables, since most of the students liked to eat outside.

Sighing I gazed up at the school as the buzz of the bell echoed throughout its grounds. Plenty of students would be outside soon.

"Oh, it's so lovely to be back in this horrible place." I sarcastically stated. I wonder if anyone will actually notice my absence?

Heading for the entrance, I walked beside the chain-link fence until it finally opened up. Thus starting the school grounds. It was really annoying to always have to walk around this fence. This was the only way in, besides the parking lot, since that damn fence enclosed it. I hate fences.

People started to stream out of the main building, finding their friends or heading to the cafeteria. Which had a large glass door that opened up to the field.

I grasped onto the strap of my bag and progressed towards the building. A mass of students began to cover the area. Looking around I tried to pick anyone out that I knew. I saw plenty of people from my classes sitting around; some of them turned towards me with a shocked expression on their face. Possibly confused of where I'd been or just being weird.

Once I was about half way across the field I noticed them, Neru and Teto. I grimaced; they were walking together towards the cafeteria. I guess Miku ditched them? Or they just used her to get rid of me. I told them how much I hated Miku. They suck.

Continuing to walk across the field I began to curve towards the cafeteria. Not because of Neru and Teto, but because I was hungry. I believe I have a bit of cash in my bag. The cafeteria makes awesome food!

I finally conquered the grounds and arrived in the cafeteria. The sent of delicious food filled my nose. I smiled, then grasped onto my bag. Flipping it open and digging around for money. This would be so much easier if I had something to rest it on.

I grumbled to myself and finally found a few dollars roaming around. I grinned then stepped into the long line up. Which is probably why I don't eat at the cafeteria much. Lines are such a pain, and I'm impatient.

As I was farther up in the line I grabbed some macaroni and cheese and an orange juice. I paid about five bucks for it, then exited the line and went to sit down at a table.

Neru and Teto were on the other side of the cafeteria, Neru texting as usual but still conversing with Teto.

Grabbing my fork I sourly began shoving macaroni into my mouth. Then ripped the plastic off the straw and dug it into the juice box.

I think I look like a weirdo right now, since I'm just glaring at them while I cram mac n' cheese into my mouth and sip my orange juice. I saw some people walk by and look at me oddly. Yeah, I'm a freak. But this food is awesome! And I blame Neru and Teto for getting me stuck in that cell. I also blame Lily… But I'll forgive Mikuo. Though I overreacted at them… doing each other. Like majorly, but how the hell would you react? And I didn't expect to be kidnapped, fed blood and be told that vampires exist. Yeah… My life really sucks. Well at least I met some cool people. And some freaks. Ergh.

I continued to shovel food into my mouth until there was nothing left. Then leaned back sipping my orange juice. Good stuff, though it's totally over priced. Looking to the other end of the room I noticed Neru and Teto had finished their lunches as well, the tiny lunches they had. They barely ever ate anything, they're so concerned about their weight, especially Teto. I just eat cause it tastes good and I'm not concerned about getting fat. I'll just work it off by using my ninja skills on Miku.

Grabbing my bag and trash I jumped off the chair and headed for the nearest garbage can. Dumping the litter inside. I began to ponder on what to do for the rest of lunch. The break was decently long at my school, about fourty-five minutes of time to run around and eat. Wait, oh God. I totally forgot about classes… Damnit. I shouldn't have come back today.

Pouting I slipped the strap of my bag over my head and walked out the cafeteria doors, leading into one of the main hallways of the school. Lots of people were in the hallway, they hung out in here to eat as well. But I wanted to go up to the roof of the school to sit. It was a flat roof, made of concrete and fenced so people couldn't fall off. It was accessible for all students because of the stairwell and I always liked hanging out there.

* * *

I huffed as I finally reached the top of the stairs. It was really tiring going up so many floors. Probably since I haven't actually moved around for a week or so. I pushed the door open and step onto the roof. It was always so nice up here and had a slight breeze to cool you down. Beaming I pranced to the other end and looked down upon the field. Plenty of students were playing around and eating. It seems like everything is going back to normal now, huh? I wish I could forget everything that happened this passing week. Well except for Len and Dell. They were awesome and I really enjoyed their company. Akaito scared me, but he was cool too. Yup…

I entwined my fingers with the chain-link fence. Closing my eyes then letting my thoughts wander as I grinned. I stayed like that for a while until I heard the roof's door opening then clamor shut. I didn't really bother to look who it was. I don't care if someone is up here with me. It's a free area. Hearing a bit of footsteps, I yawned, they immediately stopped after that.

I snapped open my eyes as I heard a slight gasp then a quiet,

"Rin?"

'That voice…' I thought startled.

Swiftly turning around I was met with a very familiar face.

"Mikuo?" I gasped.

"Rin!" He beamed.

"Wha…" I was cut off as he ran towards me and pulled me into a deep hug.

"Mikuo?" I mumbled, stunned by his sudden actions.

He hugged me tighter and I embraced him back. Resting my head on his chest. This is like... a dream.  
But he quickly halted the hug and grasped onto my shoulders, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I was so worried. Lily and me looked everywhere for you! Where have you been?" He questioned, concern coating his voice.

I sighed a bit and gazed up into his eyes. Damnit it's going to be hard to lie to him. Should I just be blunt about it? Well besides the whole kidnap, vampire, and blood part.

"I…" Starting, then pausing I continued, "I needed to get away for a bit. I stayed at a friends for the week and didn't go to school since I wasn't feeling well. Just nothing has been going well for me lately."

"Oh.. You should have told us." He mumbled, God, why is he _so_ gullible? ".. What hasn't been going well for you though? What's happened?" He questioned, letting go of my shoulders.

I actually believe he's worried about me. That makes me happy.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered turning away.

"Yes it does! Now tell me what's wrong Rin!" I faced him and he gave me a caring look, like he actually wanted to listen.

"Well you know… just being bullied everyday. Barely having any friends. My crappy grades, having a stupid sister." I started to rant, "Feeling like I'm not able to do anything. Having no talents what so ever. And you and my sister sleeping with each and me accidentally seeing it. You know, the usual crap that makes life sucky as a teenager."

"Why didn't you tell someone that you were being bullied? And I thought you had lots of friends." He started to blab on just like I did, "And you just need to work harder at your grades. Lily is a really great person! You just need to talk to her more and become closer." Mikuo, this isn't going to solve any of my angsty problems..., "You have an incredible voice!" He beamed, then looked at me with wide eyes and a slight tint to his cheeks. I guess he just realized what I said last. "You… what? I.. oh God."

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, placing my hands on my hips, "That didn't solve any of my problems and I was totally disturbed. Why do you think I ran out? Huh? " Oh I'm getting all pissy now. Well I don't really care anymore. Well I do… but I care more about my own safety of not being kidnapped now.

"Rin.. I'm sorry that you saw us. Erm. You really didn't need to see any of that." He looked away, furrowing his brows, still obviously embarrassed.

Well I guess most people would find it awkward to talk with their girlfriends little sister about how you were sleeping with her. Yeah…

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care." I muttered, frowning.

He apologized to me again. Aww, he's so cute when he's embarrassed. He just stood in front of me, scratching his head and looking away with a blush. I gazed at him, with a slight smile on my lips. Trailing my eyes to focus on the features of his face and finally stopping at his lips. I blushed a little bit too, quickly glancing away and trying to mask my smile. It seemed so easy just to embrace his lips with my own. But am I that much of a weirdo to kiss an older guy that is already taken and dating my sister? I concluded that, yes, yes I am.

"Mikuo." I said in a sweet tone. He turned back towards me with a questioned look on his face. Taking advantage of the opening I quickly got on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me completely shocked, as I gently pecked him on the lips. Unwrapping my arms and standing normally after doing so.

I looked down, my cheeks tinted pink. That was my first kiss. And it was with Mikuo. I'm happy; even though it was messed up to do that with my sister's boyfriend. Gazing up I realized that Mikuo was completely frozen in place, he didn't move only stared at me with his mouth slightly open.  
Oh great, this is totally awkward now…

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Rin…?" Mikuo swallowed.

We were both lost for any real words and just stood there. Confused at what to do, and how to respond to the awkwardness. I'm such an idiot!

"Er.. Mikuo. I.. um. Well even if you and Lily are…" I muttered randomly trying to find words. Glancing back at him I concluded that he was still shocked.

"See.. well. I really like you Mikuo." I bluntly stated then continued on, "Even if that was totally uncalled for, I mean the kiss and everything and you are dating my sister. And well, I'm such a creep aren't I?" I mumbled, stopping my rambling. Damnit, he's probably had so many girls confess to him too…

"Rin. You…" Mikuo mumbled. I raised my eyebrow, waiting to seeing how he'd fully reply to another confession, but from his girlfriend's little sister.

"You like me?" He said with a questioning voice and tilting his head to the side.

'Wow… Didn't I just tell you that'

"Yeah. For quite sometime too. It really hurt me when I saw you and Lily.. um...er." I said, scratching my head.

"Um.." He scratched his face from the awkwardness and continued, "I'm glad you told me your feelings. It makes me really happy. But I can't accept them. I love Lily and I'm sorry you saw us.. um yeah."

"Wow, you don't have to be so formal." I laughed.

"Yeah," He smiled, laughing a bit as well.

"And it's fine." I said crossing my arms, "I wouldn't expect you to ever like me back. So, meh."

"Not when I love someone else. So I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I did forcefully take that kiss." I blushed a bit thinking about it.

"Um.. yeah it's okay..." Damnit I made it awkward again.

"Okay! Let's forget that. Um… how are you?" I asked randomly.

"Well then. That's random." He chuckled a bit.

"True. Random is good though!" I smiled. Yes, not so awkward anymore.

"Rin, since you've been gone for so long." He changed the subject, "You should go see Lily and tell her that you're alright."

"Hell no!" I cried out. He looked a me, shocked by my reaction.

"Why not?"

"I freakin' hate her!" I pouted.

"She's you're sister!"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I like her. And she's dating you. Which is why I hate her more."

He opened his mouth to speak then immediately shut it. His eyes displayed a worried expression then he sighed.

"We're going to see her, alright Rin. Before the bell rings." He said walking towards me then grabbing my hand. Pulling me towards the door leading to the stairs.

"Ugh, no!" I frowned, but didn't attempt to shake him off. I liked holding his hand. A lot.

Sighing I realized how annoying Lily would be when I finally saw her. She'd freak out and try to be a good sister and say she was worried about me. I'm sure Mikuo was over lots when I was gone... I huffed. Stupid sister, she gets everything.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh noes! Lily! XD She's actually not that bad. Um.. why is Mikuo being so cute and nice? =_= Whaaaaat. O_O Ooh, Rin confessed! :P But... REJECTED! D:  
**

**This chapter is so cheesey shoujoish. Ugh. D: And it's so awkward. XD So many awkward conversations!  
**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed. Pfffffffffh.  
**

**Please rate/review/favourite! :D Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys make me so happy! :D *hands out cookies and pie*  
**


	7. Finding Lily

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me. Duh. :D I also do not own any Katy Perry songs. O_O  
**

**So I barely wrote at all this week! D: This chapter was so annoying to write. (I hate writing in school environments.) But it has to be done. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, grammatical errors ect. I didn't check it much. **

**I'm trying my best to update is regularly still, but it's hard. +_+ **

**So this is Lily. Bleh. :D**

**I hope you will still continue to read my story and enjoy it. (I pray.)**

**Please enjoy. (And I suck at writing) Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! I love you guys so much. :P I also thank all the favourites and alerts!**

* * *

**Finding Lily  
**

**

* * *

**"Hey Mikuo. Can we just not bother? I mean I'll see her at home anyway." I asked, giving him a fake smile.

He frowned a bit and stated, "Stop trying to get out of things. You might as well see her now. She's been stressing over you for so long."

"Uhuh, so why didn't you guys put up posters of me? Or did you?" I raised my eyebrow as he continued to drag me through the hallway.

"We did do that, we also asked around. To find out if anyone has seen you recently. We didn't get anything from that."

"… Okay. Why not call the police!" I asked. I mean really? Police would be the best choice right?

"We didn't want some huge investigation going on. And Lily said that you probably ran away with some guy and she didn't want to ruin it for you."

"What the hell." I stared.

"I have no idea. I just assumed you were at a friends. Well for the first few days. Then I got really worried, so did Lily. Really, I don't know why we didn't do much. We were just being stupid."

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, "Not like I care. I'm fine."

Basically, I'm not a psycho vampire and I'm not totally traumatized so it's all good. I do believe my emotions are messed up though.

"I'm sorry for being such a useless idiot." Mikuo said, turning towards me.

"What?" I sighed, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

I can't believe we got on such a stupid topic after I confessed and such. I didn't think that Lily would bother to look for me anyway. She never tries to do anything to help me out. I'm just a bother to her. Even if she pretends that I'm not. And it's not like any of her friends like me. Well except Mikuo. But he's not a snob, and he's amazing. And… Ugh I need to stop rambling about Mikuo.

I scratched my head a bit as Mikuo pushed open the doors leading to the grass. I was still holding onto his hand. But he was basically dragging me around. Which I was okay with, well until I see Lily and her friends. Then I'll be annoyed and want to run in the opposite direction.

"Blah." I muttered as we walked along the grass. Hopefully the bell will ring so I won't have to see her.

"You and Lily aren't close at all, huh? I always thought you two did everything together. I guess not."

Mikuo said titling his head towards me.

"Nope." I simply stated.

I yawned as we trudged across the field. Mikuo seemed to be scanning the area, and I, well I was just bored. I might as well get this over with. But finding her was apparently challenging. You'd think Mikuo would know where his… gang hung out.

"There they are!" He beamed, pointing to an area where a bunch of people were lounging around.

"Crap. Why so soon?" I muttered under my breath as he dragged me towards them.

I spotted my sister once we got closer. She was sipping on some bottled drink and laughing with a green haired girl. I glanced towards Mikuo and discovered that he had a big grin plastered across his face. Probably happy to show his girlfriend he's found her sister and is hoping to get some reward out of it.

"Hey guys!" Mikuo called out, giving a wave to the group.

All of them turned towards us and gave a greeting. Some smiling and others laughing. Lily probably smiled the most when she looked though. Not because of me, but because of her boyfriend. I'm pretty sure no one saw me being dragged behind Mikuo.

"So, how was the roof? Did you find your watch?" Lily smiled, and gave him a questioning look.

So that's why Mikuo was up there. He lost his watch huh? Sucks for him.

"Er.. No." Mikuo stated, scratching his head with his free hand, "But I did find something else."

"Huh?" Lily asked.

Sighing, I stepped out from behind him. I didn't want the trouble of being pulled, and he let go of my hand as I did so.

"Hey big sister!" I mockingly said with a toothy grin.

"Rin?" Lily voiced with a startled expression.

"Yeah! I found her on the roof!" Mikuo beamed, glancing at me.

"Uhuh…" I grumbled.

Losing her shocked expression, Lily gave me a giant grin then ran towards me. Pulling me into a deep hug as she snuggled her face against my shoulder and sighed.

"I missed you so much Rin!"

"Ugh, yeah whatever." I said not bothering to hug her back.

She seemed to trap me in her hug forever. I didn't react much the whole time, only deepened my frown when she hugged me tighter and tighter. My eyes glanced over to where her friends were they were all just staring, they didn't look too impressed. I guess they aren't too happy to see me again.

"Would you get off of me please." I muttered in an irritated voice.

Lily's grip loosened a bit, then she finally released me.

Taking a step back and staring into my eyes she began, "Why? You don't like my hugs?" She looked at me with a pouting face then continued, "Where have you been Rin? Were you off with some boy?"

At that, my frown deepened even more. Which I didn't think was actually possible, but apparently it is.

"No, I was not. Why the hell would I be?" I grumbled.

"Well I don't know. You know you're acting so strange right now Rin. You used to be so quiet." Lily stated.

"I've noticed that too." Mikuo began glancing over to Lily and I.

"Well, your sister has always been a weirdo Lily." One of her friends, who had light brown hair and blue eyes, muttered while sipping on a juice box.

"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that!" She snapped at him.

'Oh, like she really cares? Yeah right. She's just pretending.'

Gazing over to Mikuo I noticed that he was glaring at the guy. Well at least Mikuo cares. I think.

I smiled to myself a bit, well until Lily turned around. Then I displayed the usual frown across my face.

Her expression was still a bit of a pout, she placed both of her palms on either of my cheeks and questioned, "Are you sick Rin? Maybe that's why you're acting funny. Did you eat something bad when you were gone?"

I slapped away her hands and backed up a few steps, answering her questions afterward, "No. How many times do I have to tell you that.? And what the hell! I was missing for a week and you care about what I ate? Don't you care about where I've been? What's happened to me? All the stuff a _good _sister would care about."

"Well of course I care about that as well. I just want to know how you're currently doing!" She said,

"Wait, you… don't think I'm a good sister?"

"Yeah, well I'm doing fine. And you're a horrible sister. Later." I finished with a wave then turned around. Marching away from the area.

"Rin! Wait a minute!" Lily yelled, dashing towards me and grabbing onto the sleeve of my uniform.

"I want to be a good sister to you! I want you tell me everything that happened when you were gone! Right now!" Lily firmly stated.

Like hell I'm following orders from her.

"Why should I?" I questioned, scratching my neck after doing so.

"Because…"

_"Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out..."_

"Huh?" Lily, me, and the some of the group began. What the hell was that song!

"Rin is that you?" Mikuo asked, a bit startled by the randomness of it. And it _was_ pretty loud.

Oh wait. The phone Len gave me. He gave me a ring tone like this? Screw him!

"Aww shit. Maybe it is." I clenched my teeth together. Stupid Len.

Glancing at Lily I noticed the confused expression on her face, I then turned away to search for my cellphone. I must turn this damn song off! It was somewhere in the deep, dark abyss of my bag. I shuffled through the bag for a minute until I finally pulled out a light blue phone. Immediately flipping it open so the irritating ring tone stopped.

"Finally!" I smiled, now glancing at the phone.

"You… you have a cellphone?" Lily said with wide eyes.

"Uhuh." I muttered as I looked at the text that Len had sent me.

**Yo. :P How is school?. :D Pffffh. Sucker! I'm bored though. Video games aren't fun when ur by urself. =_= I hope you like ur ring tone. Me and Dell picked it out just for u. :B And I do not masturbate! I have women for those needs!**

Raising my eyebrow I began to text back to him. Completely ignoring everyones confused faces around me.

'Len is such a weirdo' I thought as I clicked the buttons. Ergh, cellphones are so hard to type on. Atleast Lily showed me how to use hers, so I know the basics.

**Uhuhs. PFFFFFFH. You SUCK! D: Well go play video games with Dell, or something. I'm sure his albinoness could kick ur ass. And no I don't like the ring tone. It scared the crap outa me. :_: So you masturbate like a woman? I always knew you were a chick.**

With a smirk on my lips I finished typing, sent the text, then closed the phone. Changing it to silent then shoving it back into my bag. Well, into a pocket in my bag, so it'd be easy to locate later.

I glanced up to see Lily still completely confused.

"You okay?" I asked, snickering a bit.

"Who was that? And when did you get a phone Rin?" Lily asked with a concerned look.

"A friend." I simply stated.

"Neru or Teto?" Lily asked. Why must she be so nosy?

"Yeah right." I scowled, placing my hands on my hips, "Those jerks aren't my friends."

"Rin!" Lily angrily yelled, "Why are you acting like this?"

"She's so different now. I don't know what's wrong." Mikuo whispered to Lily.

'I can obviously hear you…' I irritatedly thought.

But they are right. I'm acting so unlike me now. My emotions are just… not there. You know what I mean? Probably not but… Well maybe I am so traumatized that I can't really access any feelings. Wait what?

I pondered for a bit until Lily called my name again. Instantly making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I needed to think right now.

"Rin, what happened to make you change so much over this past week?" Lily questioned, moving towards me.

"A lot of things." I slightly smiled.

"Was it because of me?" Mikuo started, "I mean the confession and everything. I did deny you… and um." He bit his lip awkwardly.

"What?" Lily turned towards him.

"I like Mikuo." I stated, looking towards Lily.

From behind us I heard some of their friends snicker. Stupid people.

"But that's not why. Really, I have no idea why I'm acting like this. I guess I've changed… because of the people I met."

Lily and Mikuo both widened their eyes.

"What people?"

The bell rang at that moment. And I smiled to myself. Thank God.

"Rin don't you dare leave!" Lily yelled, grabbing onto my arm, "Where have you been this week? And with who!"

I ripped my arm away from her grasp and began to walk away. Glancing back at a concerned Lily and Mikuo.

"With Len." I stated simply, pulling out the phone from my bag and resting it against the smirk on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: O_O Yeah, Lily and Mikuo have groupies. XD Or something?**

**I don't know. The ending was very undramatic. ^_^ ORZ... **

**Oh yeah, Dell and Len programmed that ring tone because they thought it suited her random mood swings. ;3  
**

**Sorry this chapter isn't amazing or all that interesting. :O I needed to get Lily and the "Where the hell where you!" Outa the way. :D Even if everyone is still confused. At least Lily knows she was with a dude now. ;3**

_**Well yeah... Please Rate/Favourite/ Review. :D It makes me uber happy! Hopefully the next chapters will be better! ^_^**_

**_Yay! Apple pie for everyone! :P Especially for reviewers. *wink* *wink* (Unless you don't like apple pie.)_  
**

**_Oooh, bribery. XD I'm just kidding. ^_^ _This story is getting harder to write. D: Hopefully I'll get past this... would you say arc? Meh. :D  
**


	8. Boredom

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Or any Vocaloid songs mentioned. Or Resident Evil or the PS3. The list could go on forever. :D **

**Also,**

**I'M ALIVE! No, not really. But apparently I'm updating. Even though it took me... What four months! I SUCK! D:**

**I'm so sorry for taking a decade to upload this. My writer's block has been killing me! And I actually haven't written anything at all since the last chapter. Well, besides school work.**

**So, here is the next chapter. :) It's not that amazing. But I've been having major troubles writing. D: Please tell me if there is any grammatical or spelling errors. Thanks! Also thank you to all the awesome reviews I got for chapter 7! Super special awesome! 8D I'm just rambling.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Boredom**

* * *

**Len POV**

I fiddled with the notches on the radio until I finally decided to shut it off. Currently, I wasn't in the mood for anything on the radio. I turned my focus back to the dirt road as I made a sharp left, moving out of the canopy of trees. This area was pretty rural and long, though I liked seeing the scenery here. It was full of plant life, and some animal life. A break from the technology of the city, though it always felt somewhat isolated and lonely. But I didn't mind it that much, since I was used to it by now.

I had only recently dropped Rin off near her school; well I guess it wasn't all that recently anymore since I've been driving back for about an hour. It took such a long time to get from the city to my home. All of us vampires lived away from the main towns and cities. Well, basically on the outskirts of them. We'd look a little odd if all of us were walking around only at night. And we all live together in a large house, well really a mansion, and always have. I guess it's something about what we are, or that we feel safer all together. Probably both.

I yawned as I advanced onto a gravel driveway, and slowed as I reached the gateway surrounding our mansion. The gate was an elaborate design, with black metal ornately twisting up its sides and ending in spikes. It connected to two black pillars, which were attached to a fence in the same design of the gate. It towered over and surrounded our entire property, making it difficult for any… intruders to get in. I turned towards the glass screen attached to the pillar at my left. Then slightly tapped on it when no one came on. The only way to get into the property was to identify yourself with the computer. But everyone had to be lazy and never answer the damn thing. And it beeps when someone pulls up, so it's really not that hard of a job.

"Hey, hey. Anyone there?" I impatiently frowned at the screen.

It blinked a few times and revealed a girl's face, slightly smiling.

"Oh sorry Len. I was playing sudoku. Didn't notice you'd come back." She ended in a nervous laugh.

"Yeah… You have fun with that. Now will you open the gate already Tei?" I muttered, scratching my forehead.

"Sure thing Len!" She said with an embarrassed tone in her voice.

"Thanks." I impatiently muttered.

She blinked her crimson eyes and reached above my field of vision. Probably pressing a switch or button that would activate the gates' mechanism.

Shortly after, a small click came from the gates and they slowly parted from one another. They were such old, stubborn things so it took awhile for them to open fully. Tei disappeared from the screen, and I impatiently tapped my fingers against the wheel. The gates moved into their resting-place, giving out a loud metallic clash as they did so.

I began to drive into the property, the gravel switching to an old stone. Turning my gaze away from the path I noticed how enormous the oak trees lining the corners of the estate were now. They were also incredibly overgrown, but at least they gave lots of shade and privacy. We could probably use a gardener though. Nothing in the front was taken care of, and it was full of weeds. Not exactly that appealing to look at. And it's not like anyone of us wanted to go outside and dig up weeds while their skin and eyes were burning. Thankfully mine aren't right now, wearing sweaters and sunglasses are very helpful.

I turned the car to the left and parked in a small area surrounded by trees. I didn't really care if this thing got wet I'd just buy a new one. And Dell and Akaito always take up the damn garage. I turned off the engine then yanked the keys out. Shoving them into my sweater pocket after doing so. Unbuckling my seatbelt I leaned back in my cushioned seat and tapped the steering wheel lazily. Then shoved my hand into my pant pocket and pulled out my cellphone, checking to see if Rin had replied yet.

"She is so slow." I muttered, as I looked at my inbox, which had no new messages.

Flipping the phone shut I grasped the door's handle and gripped down, pushing it open. Then climbed out onto the weeded grass. Kicking the door shut I began to walk out of the alcove and back onto the main stone driveway. I yawned as I stepped into the center of the residence. Then mentally cringed at the hideous fountain in front of me.

"Why do we even have that thing!" I dramatically yelled lifting my hands in the air, "I don't get it!'

It was so freaking random. There wasn't even a sculpture or anything in the middle. It was just a bunch of… jets? They shoot out water into the air then fall back down. That was all it did, it didn't even have a cool pattern. It was pointless, and.. and. We are vampires! Why would we need a fountain! It makes no sense! But apparently everyone else likes it. Even though they rarely go outside. I think we should get rid of it.

Irritatedly grunting I walked around the stupid fountain and towards my home. After a few steps I looked up at the incredible structure. The mansion was made of a pale, red brick and was pretty much the size of the lot. Which is pretty huge. Its foundation was made of concrete, but covered by overgrown plants and flowers. The mansion consisted of four floors. The top two were made up of everyone's personal rooms. The second had an enormous ballroom, which we basically used for anything and a large dining room that connected to the kitchen. And also a couple other unnamed rooms, it also had my room down there. There weren't that many bedrooms and such on the second floor though. Definitely not as much as the third and fourth. The bottom floor, which was actually underground, kept all our supplies and equipment. I blinked and looked up at the many windows, that were somewhat cracked, on each floor. They were all closed and ivory curtains hid the rooms behind them.

Marching across the stone I finally reached a black, metallic, staircase. It led up to the main doors of the mansion that were made of a dark oak. Which were covered in elaborate designs, and had two large silver handles on each side. I ran my hands along the railings of the staircase, which were also made of metal and coloured black. Some vines climbed onto the railings and wrapped themselves around them. They also climbed up the brick and dug into it, making holes and cracks. This place was getting pretty old and unkept.

At the top of the staircase I turned my gaze back towards the lawn, just lazily looking at all of its features. Then grasped both of the doors handles and thrust them open. I stepped inside, the door quickly closed after me and I began to walk forward.

I strolled along the dark red carpet and took off my sunglasses, shoving them into my pocket after doing so.

And then let my eyes wander along the hallway's features. The walls were made of a dark wood, and had some carvings in them. There were a few wooden tables resting up against the walls with lamps or other small objects on them. And a couple mirrors, with golden trims, hug on the wall. And yes, I can see myself in mirrors. I'm not even sure how people made up that myth.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I mentally grumbled about how there was barely any lighting in this hallway. Sure my eyes are good at seeing in the dark, but this hallway is pretty eerie. It freaks me out, I'm just waiting for Dell to pop out of nowhere and tackle me. It's happened before, and I almost peed my pants. Dell seriously needs to stop being such a weirdo.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway, I brushed myself off a bit then gripped both handles of the dark oak door infront me. (Which was quite similar to the main door, just not as elaborately designed.) And yanked it open.

I cracked my neck, and straightened my back. Then marched inside the room with my chin up, the doors

quickly closed after me.

Many crimson eyes turned towards me as I stepped inside. This was the main room, where we all spent most of our time. And I always tried to make a confident and semi-respectable impression when I was in here. I felt kind of stupid though, since everyone was dressed formally. Like usual. And I was wearing jeans and a sweater. Well, whatever.

I smugly smirked as most of the vampires in the room nodded at me. Then I strolled across the red carpet, which had elegant, pale yellow flowers sew in it. Chandeliers decorated by glass were hung throughout the enormous room. Each was moderately large and the area they hung over was well lit. Though there weren't all that many, thus the room was a little dark.

I continued along the enormous room, passing by vampires conversing on couches and drinking. I didn't exactly know where I planned to go. Maybe to my room? Yeah, that was probably best. Since I'm wearing these clothes. I briefly glanced down, then shoved my hands into my pockets.

I slightly swerved towards the left, walking around sofas and tables. There was a heck of a lot of furniture spread out along this room. Finally, stopping at a large wooden door, I yawned, and gripped onto one of the handles. Opening the door, and stepping inside.

"I'm bored," I muttered to myself. Now that Rin was gone there was nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Apparently most of us don't like video games here. It's so annoying.

As I strode along the hallway I pulled out my cellphone. Flipping it open after I did so, I checked if Rin had replied. Nope, she hadn't.

"Oh god, am I really that bored to have to constantly check my messages? I'm pathetic." I huffed.

Deciding to text her, because I really had nothing better to do, I gave a simple, "Hey, I'm bored D:" Then left it at that.

As I sent the message I absentmindedly opened the door to my room then closed it once I was inside.

Once again shoving the cellphone into my pocket I gazed around the room looking for anything interesting to do. Settling my eyes on the t.v. I decided to do what any bored man alone in his room with a t.v. would do.

Play video games.

Walking across the carpet I crouched down in front of the t.v. then opened up the glass cabinet it was sitting on. That's where I kept my stash of games. Sifting through all the racing games, shooter games, and fantasy games, I settled on Resident Evil 5. Since killing zombies is tons of fun. Though Dell always says they aren't zombies but infected. Yeah whatever it's the same thing, isn't it?

Grabbing the case, I snapped it open and grasped the disk from inside. Then placed it in my PS3. Though I did have other game systems, I liked the PS the most, and had the most games for it. It's got a pretty sweet menu. And I always change my background colour to yellow. Even though Akaito says it looks like piss. He's just crazy.

Grabbing the t.v. and PS remote I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. Stretching my arms, I yawned and turned on the t.v. Then switched to the other remote. After turning it on I went to my account. The background glowing a bright yellow.

"Aww, it does look the piss." I sighed in realization, "Stupid Akaito, and Rin needs to be more crafty and text during classes. Well at least Resident Evil will keep me entertained. My life is so uneventful."

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

I twirled my blonde locks around my index finger and let out a long lasting sigh. Then contorted my face back into a pout.

I didn't know how long I'd been in my room. But I guessed it had been quite a while. After school Lily had dragged me home then questioned and lectured me for what seemed like hours. I just made up bullshit excuses for why I'd been missing so long. And why I had been with some guy named Len. Overall, my story was total crap. But hopefully she'll believe it. She is pretty easy to manipulate, probably why guys like her so much.

Anyway, she had taken my phone from me. Thankfully after I had locked it, so she won't be reading any of my messages. Sucker. But I didn't get any time to text Len back, even though he was messaging me so often. Well, one or twice. But I was in class! And I'm not about to be stupid and text while my strict teachers are giving some intense lecture. If they found out I'd be so screwed, then Len's paying for that phone would be useless.

After all the arguing and swarm of questions I ended up ditching and locking myself in my room. Sure, Lily slammed on the door a couple times and yelled at me to come out. But since when have I ever done what she's said? Now I just wished I had a t.v in here to entertain myself. And also maybe a fridge. And a milkshake machine. But I have no idea where to find one of those things. Oh well, at least my bed is really comfy.

I unfolded my legs and stretched them across the bed. My shortness made them nowhere close to the edge. Which was pretty good actually, because having my feet hang over the end of the bed would be creepy. Who knows what kind of things could grab them? Then again I'm just paranoid. About everything. Especially nowadays. Stinkin' vampires.

"I really hope this whole problem with me being gone for a week won't be a constant conversation between me and Lily." I muttered.

Fiddling with my thumbs now I considered anything entertaining to do in my room. I'm not really sure why I was just sitting in here waiting. For what? Really. But then again, I'd rather do this then deal with Lily again. Or Mikuo. I've had enough awkward conversations today. And I've had lifetimes worth of conversations between my sister and crush about their sexual activities. Oh God save me.

I mentally slapped myself for bringing those thoughts up again. I really didn't want to picture that in my mind.

Trying to get my mind off of things I began to sing to myself. I song I had actually written.

_"I can't understand your mind_

_I can't understand the distance between you and me_

_Not far away or too close…Just right next to me_

_Distance between you and me_

_Spread out_

_At regular intervals_

_Parallel lines"_

I stopped singing there since I had written much more. And I had planned on this song being a duet. Between a couple or something, or two close people. Something I've never really had. Ugh, I should probably stop reading my cheesy mangas all the time. It's ruining my brain. (In a good way. Maybe.)

I glanced over to my clock, 6:30 pm. Not bad. Smiling to myself then stretching my arms, I let out a loud yawn. And decided that I'd just go to sleep since it'd be the most time killing thing to do. Slumping down into my bed, I snuggled my face up against my cozy pillow and pulled the covers over me. Closing my eyes, I snuggled deeper into my pillow and smiled. Sleeping was one of my favourite activities.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, immediately lurching up in bed. My eyes wide and my brow dripping with sweat.

I blinked repeatedly until I finally had calmed myself down. Which took about five minutes. Once I was somewhat relaxed, I began to think.

That dream… I had had it again. The one that I first saw months ago. Though it was longer this time. It felt like I fell so much further. And those red eyes, they must be a vampire's. But why was he so calm about seeing someone fall to their death? Then again, if it is a vampire I'm sure they'd be some kind of sadist. Or maybe not, it's not like I know anything.

I scratched my head, pondering all these thoughts. But what I wondered the most was…

Why was I having this dream again?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay... I hope that chapter wasn't too bad! Or too short! :D It took me like four months to write so... D: Woops. And it was basically just describing where Len lived, and how he tries too look cool infront of all the other vampires. And how Rin really doesn't care about her sister. XD  
**

**XD I hope you guys are still enjoying this, and don't hate me too much for being so late. I can't promise another update quickly either. Sorry. D8**

**Len and Rin rant so much, and scowl so much. Hehe. :D And Parallellines is so random. But I really love that song. And also Secret Police. 3  
**

_**Also... A tea party with pie, cookies, cake, and icecream to any reviewers! Bam! It's also got cool Len stuffies for anyone who wants 'em. Oh yeah! :D **_

**_You readers and reviewers seriously rock! Thanks guys! I love you all! Please forgive my tardyness! :) And don't forget to review! *wink* *wink*_  
**


End file.
